Love Hina: Perverted Edition
by Bluezone777
Summary: what if Naru and Motoko were perverts and proud of it and Keitaro is their latest target? hmm... read and find out ch. 8 up WARNING: extremely funny, evil, and perverted you have been warned. COMPLETE
1. the introduction to the cast

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina

Love Hina: Perverted Edition

Chapter one: The Introduction to the Cast

Author Notes: I want to give my thanks to Innortal for bringing this idea to my attention. I** am also writing a story called Love Hina: The Next Generation which is a parody of Love Hina and Star Trek but in this one Keitaro is the pervert who along with his crew torment Naru constantly with acts of perversion and beatings. **If you haven't read it, it is recommended if you want some laugh out loud humor ( actually most of my stories are classified as humor and for good reason. It is my speciality ( I guess) Well this story is just like Love Hina but with a twist. The twist you ask well Naru and Motoko were pervert bashers in the original story but in this story they are the perverts and proud of it. And guess who their victim is? If you guess Keitaro then you were right. In this first chapter I will give a rundown of the cast and how they have changed from the original story. **I want to hear from all of you who read this so please review and give feedback and any ideas you may have so I can make this story the best it can be.**

Keitaro Urashima

He is the co manger of the Hinata all girl dorm and is an innocent clean living man. Unfortunately he is extremely naive and stupid and the perverts in this dorm try every perverted trick they can think up and being naive and stupid they take advantage of this trait every which way they can. Since the hot springs are the only place that you can take a bath this is where they pull a lot of their perverted antics.

Kanako Urashima

She is a co manager of the Hinata all girl dorm and is well trained in hand to hand combat. Unlike Keitaro, she knows full well that Naru and Motoko are perverts and makes sure they get punished for every perverted act they try to pull on poor Keitaro. She would have thrown them out but the dorm is in serious need of money so she lets them stay but isn't afraid to give them her soon to be famous Kanako punch. You can't forget her cat Kuro who aids her in catching those perverts in the act so she can punish them. She is hot tempered and takes zero bullshit from the perverts. I wonder what this reminds you of?

Naru Narusewega

Top of her class and smartest girl in her school have made her quite popular. She spends most of her free time during school trying to pull her perverted acts for cheap thrills. While at home, she aims to get her fix by going after Keitaro. She can't stand Kanako at all. I wonder why?

Motoko Aoyama

A secret arts master in the gods cry school and the best in her schools kendo class have earned her respect in her school. Having and maintaining her sword collection requires a lot of money. She has earned the job of school guard and is supposed to catch anybody trying to pull a perverted act. Being a pervert herself, she doesn't care what they do but blackmails the people she catches for money. Her sister doesn't know about her perverted side but if she ever found out well she would surely lose everything but she is extremely cautious and even her sister is unaware of her dark side. At home, she teams up with Naru to get her fix of cheap thrills by pulling her perverted acts on Keitaro.

Shinobu Maehara

She is the resident cook and can turn just about anything into a delicious meal. She is a member of a swordsman ship class and is quite skilled. After someone tried to rob her of her money she decided that it would be best to have self defense skills. She is protective over her good friend Keitaro and will use her sword fighting techniques to deal out punishment to the perverts if they try anything funny. She is also quite hot tempered when she perceives someone's actions as hurtful towards her friend. She is the same age as Keitaro.

Mutsumi Otohime

She is a tenant at the Hinata Sou and is quite healthy and fakes her fainting spells and stupid act. Why you ask because she is also a pervert but there is one minor detail that makes her different from Motoko and Naru? She is a lesbian and therefore has no interest in Keitaro and her targets are Naru and Motoko. She is Keitaro's friend but nothing more. She always has a trick or two up her sleeve to get her fix. Since Kanako and Shinobu have no idea that she is a lesbian they assume that Naru and Motoko are defiling her and therefore must punish the perverts for their perverted way even when they are actually innocent. She seems to move so fast that she can pop up just about anywhere without anyone being the wiser for it. Tama her pet turtle is her friend and helps her

Kitsune Konno

She is a hard drinking party girl who is never far from a bottle of sake. Her sake costs a lot so she blackmails Motoko and Naru for money. She has some unflattering pictures that if given to Naru's parents or Motoko's sister they could spell doom to Naru and Motoko. Those two have paid for her pictures and destroyed them but she keeps coming back with more damaging photos.

Kaolla Su

Su is an inventor of sorts and is just as naive as Keitaro. She helps Naru and Motoko but she doesn't know what they do is perverted. One may wonder is she really naive or does she do what she does on purpose, hmm?


	2. all girl dorm, hot spring com w perverts

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina

**Love Hina: Perverted Edition**

**Chapter 2 **

**Meet your new manager(s)**

Thoughts in Italics

Dialogue surrounded by ""

"My name is Keitaro Urashima. I am twenty years old and living with my parents and my sister Kanako. I am a second year Tokyo U student. I failed my first time up but I barely passed but that isn't what been bothering me. I having had much luck in the relationship department and I would really like a girlfriend."

Kanako apparently woke up and greeted me outside my bedroom door and I let her in.

"Good morning, Keitaro. How was your night?"

"Good morning, Kanako. My night was good and how about you?"

"Same here. So what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know." It was at this point that my father yelled out to me.

"Keitaro telephone. It is your grandmother up at Hinata. She says that she wants you and Kanako to come up to see her." Keitaro's father yelled to Keitaro.

Hmm. I wonder what she wants us there for. "Well, we better head out and see what she wants us for. I don't want us to keep her waiting."

**MEANWHILE**

"I am retiring from my job as manager and going on vacation." Grandma Hina told the tenets.

"Huh? What about us granny? It won't be the same without you." _Yeah, we can finally get out from under your tyrannical rule. This is the best news that I have heard in a long time. _Naru said.

"Where are you going, Motoko?" Naru asked Motoko.

"I told you that I am going on retreat." Motoko looks at her watch. "And now I am surely going to be late. Thanks a lot, Naru. You can take care of things when I am gone." Motoko runs out of the house where several friends are waiting patiently for her so can see her as she leaves for the retreat.

And that was Motoko Aoyama. Freshman in high school, secrets arts master of her fighting school, and to a select few. . . pervert and proud of it. As a high school freshman student guard, it was her job and honor to protect the school from perverts and their ways. But she wasn't part of the solution, no she was part of the problem. Most people think the stereotypical pervert is a man but some times a girl can be perverted even more so then some men.

**FLASHBACK**

A young man is waiting patiently in a room which by the way was soundproof had one door with a small window that was being covered by a blind. Motoko steps into the room. She then closes and locks the door.

"So it seems that you were caught in the boy's locker room looking through a peephole into the girl's locker room while a girl's gym class was changing." Motoko said to the young man.

"You got to believe me, I am completely innocent." the man said.

She knew that he was lying about being innocent and her proof you ask. She noticed as she talked that the young man's eyes were fixated on her rather large chest. Now most girls would have been offended but being a pervert thought that it was her time to have some fun.

She motioned him to hush as she walked over to the young man. She loosened up her shirt to reveal some of her cleavage.

At this moment she placed down his pants and started to stimulate his male appendage. She looked into his eyes as she spoke.

" I can see you like to look at a woman's chest. The thought of how it would feel to touch it huh?" She noticed that his "little friend" had stood up and as Motoko continued to talk.

"You look through that peephole and watch the show they give you. You think of what they would do to you in bed. You think of the feeling you think you would get as you ride your favorite one in bed." After a while, he couldn't take it anymore and a sticky substance started to leak out onto her hand.

She pulled her hand out and started to lick it off. "Ok now that your brain is no longer between your legs and back in your head where it belongs, lets get to business." Motoko said to the young man.

"I will completely forget the rules that you just broken in exchange for something I want."

"And what do you. . . want . . . from me?" the man asked.

"Money, little man. About one thousand dollars ought to cover it." Motoko responded.

"I don't have that kind of money." the man said.

"Well you can pay it in a payment plan but one thing." Motoko told him.

"And that is?" the man asked.

"You try to screw me and I will make sure that these pictures of you in a compromising position are given to the principal as well as your parents and I don't think you want that, hmm. . ." Motoko told the young man.

"Ok I agree. Here's fifty dollars for now and I will pay you some more next week." the young man said as he handed her the money.

"Agreed." Motoko responded.

**END FLASHBACK **

And of course the blond headed girl talking to Motoko was Naru Narusewega. Even though she was two years older then her, they were in the same grade. She failed two separate times before she got her act together and became the smart Tokyo U bound student that she is today and to a select few was also a pervert who was proud of the fact but her methods at school were a bit different.

**FLASHBACK**

It was lunchtime at school and Naru looked around until she saw a boy that looked attractive to her. Of course, she knew full well that this particular boy already had a girlfriend and was going to make her move anyway.

She walks up to the boy and greets him.

"Well, hello you hot stud why don't you let me show you how a really good girl treats her man." Naru asked the young man. He started to get nervous because his girlfriend who was nearby might think that he was cheating on her which wasn't the case at all.

This particular boy's girlfriend noticed what Naru was doing and stormed over to where she was standing to confront her.

"Get your stinking hands off of my boyfriend you sick twisted pervert!" The young man's girlfriend yelled at Naru.

"Oh, I didn't know you were his girlfriend. I am so sorry but I mistaken you for an ugly guy." Naru responded.

"YOU BITCH!" She yelled as she threw a punch at Naru who caught it and squeezed it.

"How does it feel, huh? Have you ever heard the sound of the bones of a hand break? Well, you will if you try that again." Naru told the young girl.

She tried it again anyway and the girl missed and Naru threw a punch and sent the girl flying through the roof.

"Well that is all of the fun I can handle for now. I think it's time I had some lunch for lunchtime ends." Nard thought aloud to herself.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hey huge ass want to play?" Yelled a over active Su who slapped Naru on the ass and ran away and could care less that they no longer had a manager and didn't think seriously about much of anything.

"Damn it Su, I have a name you know." Yelled Naru who didn't like Su's style of referring to the people she knew. Now usually you would have chased said person but chasing Su is like chasing a freight train on foot. She had several nicknames for her friends and no one liked being called any of them. Now one may think that she was a pervert too but she made it abundantly clear that she wasn't a pervert

**FLASHBACK**

"Damn it Su, I am tired of your perverted bullshit." Naru yelled at Su.

"I am not a pervert, I am an asshole. There is a difference there." Su responded.

"And what kind of difference could there possibly be?" Naru asked Su.

"Perverts do things to people that excite them. I do things to people because it pisses them off." Su answered Naru's question.

She just stood there dumbfounded by her revelation.

**END FLASHBACK**

Of course, she also tried this with Haruka but she had a different way of voicing her displeasure.

**FLASH BACK**

"Hey tall, dumb and ugly what's for supper tonight?" Su asked Haruka who just stood there emotionlessly and seemed to ignore what she said.

When she asked if she heard her, Haruka gave many painful and informative lessons which ended Su's usually colorful introductions to her and now must call her miss Haruka Urashima if she likes to walk without using a wheelchair.

"Does that answer your question short, stupid and irritating?"

**END FLASHBACK**

It seems that Su is either really stupid or her goal is to drive her house mates insane.

"Kitsune?" Naru called out to her.

"Naru please let me rest. I have been up all night drinking. This is serious shit, Kitsune. If we don't get a manager soon, some of us won't be allowed to stay. Does anyone else give a shit besides me." Naru said.

**MEANWHILE**

"Last bus leaving for Hinata Hot Springs boarding now. The bus ticket is. . . . and you must have the exact amount." The bush driver told Keitaro.

"Uh I don't have exact change, sir." Keitaro responded.

"Keitaro, why don't you take a seat over there? I will handle this." Kanako told Keitaro.

He takes a seat over where Kanako pointed which obscured his vision of the bus driver.

"Hey I don't have the exact amount buddy and you are going to take this slight underpayment and you are going to like it or else." Kanako told the bus driver.

"Or else what?" The bus driver shot back at her.

"Or I am going to show you a level of pain that no man has ever experienced and live to tell about it." Kanako warned the bus driver.

"Ooh I am so scared." The bus driver responded sarcastically.

Now rule no. one . . . egging Kanako like that will get you hurt. . . . really hurt.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

"So do we have an agreement on that?" Kanako asked the bus driver.

"Yes yes we do. Just don't hurt me anymore." the bus driver begged for mercy.

"Great and thanks for being so understanding and kind." Kanako said to him with a smile on her face.

She goes over to where Keitaro is sitting.

"Brother, it is all taken care of." Kanako said to Keitaro.

"So lets hurry on up to the Hinata Sou." Keitaro responded.

"After a long walk, they decided to take a break and sit down on bench that is sitting next to the bridge they just crossed."

"Hey Keitaro I am going to go into that store and get something to drink. You want anything?" Kanako asks Keitaro.

"Hey get me a soda." Keitaro said to Kanako.

"Ok be back in a minute." Kanako said.

She leaves to get Keitaro and herself something to drink.

As he waits for her, he notices a young girl sitting on the bench on the other side of the bridge. The girl is tall slender and has short blue hair and she has a sword at her side. She seems to be crying about something.

_Hey she could use someone to talk to._ Keitaro thinks to himself as he walks over to where she was sitting.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Keitaro asks the young girl.

"No . . . I don't mind." The young girl replies.

"Hey is there something bothering you?" Keitaro asks her.

"Who do you think you are prying into other people's business?" The young girl shot back at Keitaro.

"No it isn't that. I just thought that you could use a shoulder to cry on, that's all." Keitaro replies to the young girl's question.

It was at this moment that she burst into tears.

"It was so awful. I just got home from working hard at the place I work at. I am trying so hard to pass my Tokyo U entrance exams even after two failures. I am also trying to keep the relationship going with my current boyfriend and you know what I find when I get home? I find him in my bed with another woman. It makes me so mad and sad at the same time. I just ran out of the house. I can't even stand being there anymore or even looking at him. I know I really shouldn't bother you with all of my problems." The young girl said to Keitaro.

"It is all right. It is better to let it all out rather then hold it all inside. Hey you know my grandmother owns an all girl dorm named the Hinata Sou and I remember her saying that she is looking for new tenants. Maybe you should stop up. You know, to take a look around and maybe you like to stay there." Keitaro tells the young girl.

"That sounds like a good idea. Yeah, I'll try to stop up there later." _He sounds like such a nice guy. I wish I had a friend like him. _"I have to do a few things first so I will see you later bye." The young girl said to Keitaro.

"Yeah bye now." She walked off to do whatever she had to do. "Damn, I never asked her for her name. It's all right, I will find out later." Keitaro says to himself.

I feel so much better now. I will go up there and take a look. I know that it will be better then staying at my current place. The Hinata Sou, I remember all the happy times I spent there as a child. The young girl said to herself as she walked home.

It was at this point that Kanako returned to where Keitaro was sitting with the drinks she bought at the store.

"Here you go, Keitaro." Kanako hands Keitaro his soda.

"Thanks Kanako. We better head up there now." Keitaro responds.

"After a long walk, they finally arrived at the Hinata Sou. It was late in the afternoon when they arrived. They knock on the door but no one answers."

"Hey, I guess nobody is home. Well she wanted us here for something so I guess we can just walk in and wait for her." Keitaro says to Kanako.

They both walk in and look around the place to see if anyone is inside.

"Hey Kanako I am going to the hot springs to take a bath so you can wait here while I take a bath, okay." Keitaro tells Kanako.

"Don't take too long, ok." Kanako responds.

"Ok." He walks to the hot springs and disrobes and gets into the water.

"Wow. I haven't been in a hot spring for ages and it feels so good."

As he swam in the hot springs, someone else got into the water.

_Huh? I wonder who that could be?_

He puts on his glasses and the figure entering the hot springs becomes clear.

"A. . . A. . . girl! Oh no, It isn't right to be in here with a girl." Keitaro says to himself.

"Ah, It feels so good to take a hot mineral bath. Hey Kitsune, what are you doing all the way over there?"The girl says to who she thinks is Kitsune.

She moves over to where Keitaro is and thinking Kitsune is taking a bath reaches out to touch "her" but falls and grabs onto something hard.

_Oh a man and so big too. _

She flashes a smile and he starts to run away while Naru has her hands firmly wrapped around it.

"AH HELP!" Keitaro yelled as he tried to get away from Naru.

Kanako heard someone yelling for help. "That sounds like Keitaro is in trouble." She runs to the hot springs and what she finds there really made her mad.

"Oh you damn pervert, get your hands off of him." She runs after the girl to give her a good punch and hits her. Naru flies up into the air and slams back into the hot spring and she starts to run

"Oh shit! I better run." Naru tries to escape as Kanako chases after her while trying to throw more punches

"Stand still so I can beat the shit out of you!" Kanako yells as she chases after the pervert and they start running all over the house stopping only when Kanako hits Naru and sends her flying up and hitting the ceiling and crashing back down.

As they run around Naru bumps into Kitsune and knocks the laundry basket out of her hands and falls onto Naru's head. Seeing that Kanako is fast approaching she starts to run away.

"God damn it Naru, come back here with my clothes. I am not in the mood for your bullshit today." Kitsune yells at Naru. Now Naru is being chased by an angry Kitsune and Kanako and she continues to run.

After a while she stops when she thinks she lost Kitsune and Kanako. As she walks down the stairs she sees Su playing with her toy tanks while dressed like an army soldier.

"Oh great, the self proclaimed asshole is here waiting to make my move so she can make my day into a full blown living hell." Naru tries to walk around the tanks but she steps on one and it explodes.

"Ow that hurts damn it!" Naru yells to herself.

"Ah you fell into my trap! Now, ready, aim, fire!" Su yells as the tanks start firing mini explosive rounds that send Naru flying out the door where Kitsune and Kanako are waiting.

As she looks up at the face of an angry Kitsune and an even more enraged Kanako.

"Who do you think you are? First you sneak into the hot spring where my brother was bathing and then then you. . ." Kanako asks Naru.

"Not to mention, stealing my clothes and making me have to chase your fat ass all over the building. Oh by the way, it isn't very funny you know." Kitsune adds her two cents to what Naru has done.

_Now what should do with her._ They all think to themselves.

"I say hang her from a tree and use her as a punching bag." Kanako suggested.

"I say I make her pay for enough bottles of sake to last me for a week." Kitsune suggested.

"I say I should use her to test my greatest and latest inventions." Su suggested.

The thought of them doing those things to her put her into a panic and she was hoping for anything to stop them.

Suddenly Haruka walked up the steps and noticed that Keitaro and Kanako arrived.

"Hey Keitaro and Kanako you finally arrived to be our new managers. Naru, Kitsune and Kaolla meet your new managers, my nephew and niece, Keitaro and Kanako." Haruka says to the girls.

The three girls each had a thought on their minds as what this means to them.

For Naru it was cheap thrills.

For Kitsune it was free sake.

For Su it was bananas. Don't ask.

For Keitaro and Kanako it was one thing.

WHEN THE HELL DID I SIGN UP FOR THIS JOB?

End of chapter 2 all girl dorm and outdoor hot spring complete with perverts

next chapter 3 Meet the New Resident: Swordmaster Shinobu

Story Notes: I thought that having Naru and Motoko as perverts would make for an interesting story. I don't want to get flamed by the supporters of one of the girls so I said to myself make them both perverts which I feel that the supporters of one girl ( Naru or Motoko) despise the other. I thought this story needed balance so you have the target (Keitaro) the perverts (Naru and Motoko) the pervert bashers (Shinobu who is the same age as Keitaro) the blackmailer and dirty trickster (Kitsune) and the self proclaimed asshole (Su). Yes in this one Su's inventions (toys) are made just to piss off her friends on purpose. What can I say, she's evil.

Author Notes: I got ten reviews just for an intro. I am impressed to say the least. This took a while because I have a lot of people to impress here. It seems this idea caught the eyes of a few people at least and one person who didn't review put this story on their favorites and three of my fans( people who are on author/ story alert) one of them put this on story alert and several people who have reviewed several of my works are reading this as well. I have been contacted by the Dark Icon to join their group. I am honored and also interested in the idea. Two things have been bothering me lately.

One is that some people seem to have a problem with the amount of stories being written. They say that it will degrade the quality of the stories. In all of the stories I have written I haven't gotten one bad review so I am little confused by this. So many people are constantly bitching because they don't update fast enough and here I got people who say I write too much lol. I want to know if the amount and frequency of stories is bothering you since this has been brought to my attention. Some people have what is referred to as writer's block ( the inability to get a good idea to write about) my problem is the exact opposite. I can't stop this never ending flow of ideas that pops into my head. It is a blessing and a curse. That is why I write so many different stories Many of them are completed or one shots by the way.

Another thing is reviews. I look forward to reading each and every review and will answer almost any question. Reviews to me are important because it helps me to know if you have read the chapter/story and what you think of it. Two stories are being written right now. Love Hina The Next Generation and Love Hina Perverted Edition. **Which one gets an update depends on how many reviews I have received so if you are reading this please review every chapter to voice your opinion and by reviewing the story you put a vote towards the one you want me to give an update too first. It is an incentive plan to review so we all win in the end. Hey if you really like it put it on your favorites list. If you like these kind of stories then put me on author alert because this is what I will primarily write so you don't want to miss a thing.**

To cactus it is a coincidence that my story format is the same as your story ( LH: corporate edition) by the way where is it? I wasn't thinking of it when I wrote mine.

I think writing an intro before starting a story is the best way to start a story and I have two reasons. When you pick up a book, movie or video game what is the first thing that you do. Buy it without thinking twice and bringing it home or do you look at the back to see what it is all about. Second, it gives the reader a little idea of what to expect and they know right away whether they will like it or not.


	3. Meet th New Resident SwordMaster Shinobu

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina

Love Hina: Perverted Edition

Chapter three

Meet the New Resident: Sword Master Shinobu

Story Notes:

This story is going to follow like the original somewhat and if you have the anime you will see some familiar scenes. The first was the perverted edition of Keitaro meets Naru in the hot springs. **This is going to be a Keitaro/Shinobu fic (if you haven't figured that already by the subtle clues that would lead one to that conclusion. Oh yeah does anyone here think that any of the other girls would have had a chance at Keitaro's heart if Shinobu was the same age as him. I don't think so. By the way, I have decided in the beginning that Kanako would be the loving sister to Keitaro and one of the pervert bashers**. I have also decided that unlike the original anime which focused on Keitaro and the girl he liked. I personally didn't like the fact that the show focused on K and N and forgot the rest of the girls. Hey they deserve some love too. :D I will have other people getting paired up with the guys in Love Hina. Who will they be you ask? Well you will know when the time is right. There won't be much of the way of perversion in this chapter but this will show you what I meant by Kaolla Su the self proclaimed asshole.

Shinobu walked up to a bench and sat down and began to cry. She had just come home only to find some strange woman sleeping with her boyfriend. She couldn't believe that he would do such a thing to her. She tried to so much to make it all work only to find some strange woman taking her place. She ran out of the house unable to stand the sight and didn't even bother to let him to tell her his side of the story. She didn't want to hear some lame lies about what he was doing and she had told herself when she saw what he was doing that it was over. What was I supposed to do now? She no longer had a place to stay and she wouldn't be able to find a place to stay so quickly. Unbeknown to Shinobu, the answer to her question was about to walk up to her.

Keitaro was sitting on a bench on the other side of the bridge and when he saw Shinobu cry while sitting on the bench. He decided to walk over to see if he could help her.

_I wonder what he is doing? He better not be trying to take advantage of me. I am not some weak helpless girl._

"Hey you mind if I take a seat here?"

"No. I don't mind." I wonder what he wants?

"Is there something bothering you?"

I don't believe someone feels like they have the right to play therapist with me.

He explains himself to her and at that point she burst into tears.

She explains to Keitaro what was bothering her and he comes up with an idea.

She thinks about it for a moment and to her he sounded so nice and thoughtful and since she was about to lose her current home wanted to check it out. "Let me do a few things and then I will stop up and take a look."

She waves him off as she returns home to where that man was waiting.

He tried to get her to stay but she had already made up her mind that if he couldn't be trusted now then he would never be faithful to her. She picked up her things, which by the way weren't much, and took off for the Hinata Sou.

MEANWHILE

Naru, Su, and Kitsune were in the kitchen trying to prepare a meal. Unfortunately for this household, these three couldn't cook a meal if their lives depended on it and to Kanako that was well pathetic to her.

Kanako watching on as the three stooges tried to cook something edible which even that looked to be difficult for the three.

"When I said cook a meal, I didn't say try to poison me, Naru." Kanako told Naru.

"Hey, why don't you cook something, huh?" Naru asked Kanako.

"I don't know how to cook much but at least I will admit it. You three told me you could cook so I said go ahead then." Kanako responded to Naru's question.

"You better not be trying to add any of your favorite spices, Su." Naru told Su.

Su, on the other hand, knew how to cook a meal but her problem was that she had to make everything very spicy and nobody did like that in the least bit. Of course since Su is an asshole who enjoys terrorizing her house mates, she snuck in a few bottles of spice and dumped them into what Naru was cooking.

"Well it is done, the Naru mystery surprise. You never know what you are gonna get." Naru proudly exclaims.

"I might not know what this "food" is but I know what I am gonna get from it. Sick." Kanako said.

They all tried some of that uh poison uh I mean food and well you guess what happens next. The three didn't notice anything at first and then it hit them like a ton of bricks.

"TOO SPICY!" They all yell as the spices start to kick in.

Running into the kitchen and fighting over the glasses for some water which they all drank until the burning sensation went away.

"Hey Naru come over here for a moment." Su motioned her over because she had something to say to her.

She whispered to Naru. "Hey you know what?"

"What?" Naru asked.

"How do you like my special spices? How do you like the raging inferno in your mouth? Ah ha ha ha ha!" Su told her with the intent to piss her off.

"You son of a bitch!" Naru screamed as she tried to hit her just like Su wanted her to do.

"Waah! Naru is trying to hit me." She played the innocent, helpless child act and that got Kanako's attention.

"How dare you try to hurt this helpless innocent girl?" Kanako yelled at Naru.

"But she was the one who ruined our dinner." Naru responded to Kanako's question.

"Oh you are now gonna blame Su for your apparent lack of common sense and cooking skills." Kanako wound her fist up and socked Naru in the face causing her to fly into the wall.

"The nerve of that girl. Are you all right Su?" Kanako asked Su.

"Yeah I am fine now. Su walked over to where Naru had landed from the Kanako punch and whispered something to her.

"So how did you like getting fucked?" Su smiled to Naru as she walked to where she was sitting before she got up.

Naru was in no condition to argue with her or attack her for her remarks and of course we all know that common sense dictates that she would just get hit again but when did Naru ever have common sense? She tried to hit Su again and Kanako responded with another beating.

Kanako walked over to her and asked her something.

"Do you enjoy getting beat up? If you keep doing this sort of stupid shit, I will be happy to oblige with a beating." Kanako tells Naru..

Kitsune then came up with a plan. "Hey lets go over to Haruka's house and maybe she can cook something up for us."

"Sure, I have had quite enough of Naru's "cooking." Let's go over to Haruka's house. Hey Naru why don't you watch as someone who knows what she is doing in the kitchen cook us you know food that looks and tastes like food." Kanako says to Naru.

It was at that moment, everyone heard a knock on the door.

Kanako walked over to the door and tried to open the door but it was locked. She unlocked the door and opened it revealing that it was Keitaro and a girl she never met before.

"Hello Kanako. Why was the door locked?" Keitaro asked Kanako.

"Hello Keitaro. Oh probably the stupid ass oh I mean Naru locked the door because she is well stupid. Who is this girl, Keitaro?" Kanako asked Keitaro.

"This is Shinobu Maehara. She is interested in staying at the Hinata Sou." Keitaro responds to Kanako's question.

"Oh that is just wonderful, Keitaro. Please come inside and wait here while I speak to the uh other tenets, ok." Kanako tells Keitaro and Shinobu as they walk inside.

"Yeah sure, no problem." Keitaro and Shinobu wait inside while Kanako goes to the kitchen where everyone has been cleaning up.

"Hey, listen up. We have a new potential tenet waiting in the lobby and we really could use having another tenet here so no stupid shit coming out of any of you and absolutely no acts of perversion." She looks at Naru when saying that. Kanako tells the residents.

"What are you talking about? I'm an innocent clean living girl who wouldn't do anything perverted." Kitsune starts to chuckle at what Naru had just said.

"What the hell are you laughing at, Kitsune?" Naru asked.

"Oh uh nothing." _Does she really think anyone would believe the bullshit that is coming out of her mouth? _Kitsune responds to Naru's question while thinking of how stupid does Naru think we all are.

Kanako and Keitaro show Shinobu around the house. They return back to where Shinobu was waiting earlier when Kanako had her little "talk."

"So what do you think of the place huh?" Kanako asked Shinobu.

"It looks like a wonderful place to stay. How much do you charge for rent here." Shinobu asked.

She tells her what the rate for rent is in the Hinata Sou.

She starts to look visibly upset. "I don't have that kind of money right now. I am sorry I wasted your time." Shinobu tries to walk out the door but someone barges in at the moment she was trying to leave.

It was him. That awful sorry excuse of a man who caused her so much pain. He must have tailed her to the Hinata Sou and one would guess was trying to get her to come back.

"What are you trying to do? You better get your ass back to the house before I get really pissed!" that person yelled at Shinobu.

"Hey you shouldn't talk like that to a sweet girl like that!" Keitaro scolded him for his poor choice of words and obnoxious behavior.

"Oh shut up you stupid idiot!" The man punched Keitaro in the stomach and he fell to the floor from the blow.

It was at this moment that something in Kanako's head just snapped. Was it from this man's total lack of respect for women? Or was it from the fact that he had just barged into her apartment complex unannounced and unwelcome while using such foul and disrespectful language?

Or was it from the fact that this man had not only insulted her brother for doing the right thing and then hitting him when he didn't like what Keitaro had told him? No those sort of things would have made her mad or angry but no different then catching someone doing something perverted.

"What gives you the right to do what you just did? You better calm down or else. . ." Kanako warns him.

"Ooh I am so scared. What is a wimpy little girl like you going to do, huh?" the man responds to Kanako's threat.

Doing all that was one thing that would get you hurt but doing what he just did and then egging her on like that is well suicide.

She stomped her feet as she walked towards the soon to be dead man.

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"ASSHOLE!" Kanako yells as she prepared to strike him for his total lack of respect.

She wound her fist and really slammed it into that person's face and he went skyrocketing into the wild blue yonder.

"The nerve of some people. That will show him who is the boss and who is the bitch in this house." Kanako yells as the man goes flying into the sky.

After showing him what she was capable of, she returned to what she was talking about before he showed up.

"I was hoping we could find someone to live here who can cook a decent meal." Kanako thought aloud to herself.

"Cook? Cooking is my speciality and I did a lot of that when my parents owned the Hinata Restaurant when I was younger." Shinobu perks up when she mentions needing someone who can cook.

"Well, maybe we can work something out that we can both live with." Kanako responds.

It was at this point that Naru played the old pervert trick of slipping on nothing and falling on top of Keitaro. While she was falling, she put her hand down Keitaro's pants and was feeling around for her favorite "plaything."

Kanako was about to unleash her fists on Naru but she didn't have to because Shinobu beat her to the punch.

"Special technique Hurricane Blade!" Shinobu yells as she attacked Naru.

Shinobu yelled as she unleashed a ki attack on that perverted idiotic girl who would best be described as the blond haired bitch who must like getting beat up and one would have the feeling that Kanako and Shinobu would have no problem giving them the beatings they must surely want.

A mass of wind resembling a hurricane picked up Naru and sent her flying up into the air. This skill that she used caught her eye.

"Hey if you help beat up the pervert in this house and cook the meals here, I will let you stay for free. I can't be everywhere and nobody here has any idea how to cook so we can use a person like you here in this house. So what do you say?" Kanako asks Shinobu.

The thought that someone would let her stay for free and only had to cook meals and help with the pervert control made her cry tears of happiness as she hugged Kanako and thanked her profusely for her generosity.

"Hey hey, don't get all mushy on me now." Kanako says to Shinobu.

"I am sorry, Kanako." Shinobu responds.

"Hey no problem. I am honored to have you in this house, Shinobu." Kanako says.

"Well this day ended on a good note for me. That is something I can get used to."Kanako thinks to herself.

But for two people this day was going to hell.

Naru was flying on the Kanako express when she passed over several old men from the Hinata council.

"Is it a plane?" Asked first old men.

"Is it a bird?" Asked the second old man.

"Nope, it is just a dumb fucker with no common sense." Said the third old man.

And a fourth one walked up to the three and asked a very good question.

"Which one?"

"Is there a difference?" Responded the three men.

They all laughed at the joke as Naru went flying across town but she wasn't the only one making a trip of her own.

That man circled the earth over and over again until it was the middle of the morning and he fell into a tree. He was cold, wet, tired, hungry, and covered in bird shit but that would be the least of his problems.

He fell into a tree and has he fell thorough the tree's branches which slowly tore off all of his clothing leaving him completely bareassed. That wouldn't be the largest problem he faced yet either.

He fell into the middle of a women's self defense class and the teacher was just about to instruct on how to defend oneself from a pervert when he fell to the ground.

The group heard the sound of the man's screams and what they found was a naked man on the ground next to a tree.

"Now class, some of the perverts like to hide in trees looking to get their cheap thrills. Now using what you have been taught attempt to catch and punish the pervert." The teacher tells her students.

The man opened up his eyes to the sight of thirty angry women who looked ready to kill.

The man had only thing going through his mind at this one particular moment.

_I AM SO FUCKED!_

End of chapter three

Next chapter

Chapter four

Naru and the kendo girl looking for true love or easy sex

Do I have to tell you the answer to this question?

oh yeah one thing would be nice

READ AND REVIEW

I like input on every chapter. It gets me to write faster when I see reviews coming in. I read each and every one that I get so send them in.


	4. N, M looking for true loveor to get laid

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina

Love Hina: Perverted Edition

Chapter Four

Naru and the Kendo Girl

Looking for true love or easy sex

thoughts in italics

spoken words surrounded by ""

It was a rainy day at the town of Hinata Hot Springs and Motoko was walking home from her trip. Now everyone thinks that she was on a four day retreat but it was really a three day retreat. She lied to everyone because she wanted a day all to herself but one person knew the truth. She wanted to lose those three girls who followed her around everywhere because she wanted to have fun and they would ruin anything she had planned. The person who knew the truth was Naru Narusewega her perverted best friend. She had told Kanako that she was staying over a friends house and gave her a number so she wouldn't get suspicious. Kanako didn't really want her back so soon if she could avoid it.

She got off the bus at the bus stop and waiting at the stop was Naru.

Motoko walked up to where Naru was waiting for her.

"Hey Naru how are you?" Motoko asked.

"Fine." Naru responded.

"Did anyone get picked to be the manager?" Motoko asked Naru.

"Yeah, this cute guy and his bitchy sister." Naru responded to Motoko's question.

"Two people?" Motoko responded.

"Yeah, two people are running the Hinata Sou." Naru said to Motoko.

"Did you check him out? You know front and back?" Motoko asked Naru.

"Yeah he's got a nice ass and he is well "equipped" too." Naru responded.

"I have to meet him and do some "exploring" of my own. So lets walk into town and see if we can find something fun to do." Motoko replied to Naru's remark.

As they walked into town, two boys stopped them as they walked.

"Hey, do you want to go to the local bar and have some fun." Haitani asked Naru and Motoko. These two didn't know that neither one of them were at legal age to drink then again when did Motoko and Naru give a damn about that since being a pervert doesn't give much room for that thing called a conscience.

"Hey they look pretty cute but how do you know if they are worth your time?" Naru asked Motoko who had an answer to that question.

"I use my special three step technique for knowing if the guy you are wanting to date is worth it. You see the tall guy over there." Motoko said.

"Yeah." Naru responded.

"Well, that is the one that appeals to me so to check to see if he passes my test, I first stick my hand down his pants to see if his "equipment" is the proper size and then a good feel of his ass to see if it is firm since that is my thing. Of course, you have to make sure that he is you know straight since you don't want to be traumatized by dating a gay guy now do you?" Motoko said.

"Well no but how do you know that?" Naru asked.

"Easy. All you do is place his hand on your chest. You don't have to expose yourself for this but you can if you want. If he starts to nosebleed then you know that he is straight as an arrow. Now observe me and do what I do." Motoko responded.

Motoko starts the three step procedure described earlier. She sticks her hand down his pants and feels around for soon to be Motoko's plaything. His you know stiffens up when she puts her hand down there.

_Ooh he is really big and he is just begging for some fun. _Motoko thinks to herself.

Next Motoko gets a good feel of his ass. _Not bad, I like this guy. He surely keeps in shape. _Motoko is thinking to herself.

Motoko then places Haitani's hand on her chest and he starts to nosebleed.

_Straight as an arrow and hot as hell._ Motoko is thinking to herself.

"So what is your name, huh? I like to know what I should scream out when we are having sex." Motoko asked Haitani.

"My name is Haitani." _Man this girl is so hot and a pervert too. I hope I can get lucky with her tonight._

Naru does the same as Motoko had done earlier. _Oh yeah. He is big, sexy and straight as an arrow. _"So what is your name, big fellow? I like to scream it out too." Naru asked Shirai.

My name is Shirai. _Damn I find a woman who likes me and wants me and not to mention hot as hell and a pervert too._

"So what do you have in mind for today, huh?" Motoko asked the two guys.

"Well how about this place? You know for some drinks and entertainment. If we hit off, we can go to a hotel room for some intimate time." Haitani suggested to the girls.

"Sounds good to me. How about you, Naru?" Motoko asked.

"Oh yeah, what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!" Naru responded.

They travel to a bar where even though Motoko is fifteen years old and Naru is only seventeen years old they slip by security because they weren't checking ids. They take a seat at a booth and order some drinks.

They watch the show and as they continue to drink they start to feel a little buzzed.

Motoko who by this moment can't stand waiting for it anymore. She whispers something into Haitani's ear. "I can't wait for you to show me your skills in bed." She feels his crotch as she speaks to him.

Naru does almost the same things to Shirai as Motoko had just done earlier to Haitani.

The only thoughts going through the heads of Haitani and Shirai were one and only one thing.

_SCORE!_

They rent a room and go up the stairs to the second floor and Haitani unlocks the door.

The second the door opens the girls push the men inside, close the door and start kissing them as they lead them to a twin bed.

The girls and their men each lay down on a twin bed and they get well intimate.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Motoko and Naru are laying down after an exhaustive session. Motoko lights up a cigarette and starts to smoke.

"Hey Naru, want one?"

"Sure." Naru responds.

She hands her one of her cigarettes and lights it up for her.

"Damn that was some mind-blowing sex we just had back there." Motoko said to Naru.

"You can say that again." Naru responded.

"I told you that my three step plan worked and boy did it pay off today." Motoko said.

"Yeah, it sure did." Naru responded.

"Well we better get some rest so we can return home for someone gets suspicious of our whereabouts." Motoko told Naru.

THE NEXT MORNING

They got dressed and gave their new friends their cell phone numbers so they could reach them on a private line. Then they headed back to the Hinata Sou as fast as they could so they wouldn't get suspicious.

Motoko took a bath and was putting her clothes into the washer machine when Keitaro happened to walk into the laundry room. Not realizing that someone was in there he walked to where Motoko was standing and bumped into her and he fell to the ground.

_Hmm. . . this must be the man that Naru was talking about. He does look rather cute and I wonder if he is as well "equipped" as Naru told her_. Motoko thought to herself.

She quickly got on top of him and held him down while her other hand did some "exploring" of her own.

_My my he is quite long and so stiff too_. Motoko thought to herself.

Shinobu happened to walk by the laundry room and what she found pissed her off.

"You pervert!" Special technique Hurricane Blade! Shinobu yelled as she attacked.

The technique caught Motoko off guard as she flew into the air and landed on the ground.

"Hey Keitaro are you all right? Did that pervert do anything that she might regret." Shinobu asked Keitaro.

She tells her what she did.

"I don't believe it! You perverts try anything funny one more time. You will surely regret it. I guarantee it." Shinobu warned Motoko as she left the room with Keitaro.

Shinobu leads Keitaro out of the room while carefully watching those perverted girls so they don't try anything.

HOURS LATER

Keitaro in is room when he notices something about his room. There is a large hole in the ceiling and he wonders where it leads. Unbeknown to him, the hole leads to Naru's room and right now Naru and Motoko are in her room at the moment.

He gets up high enough to poke his head through the hole and Naru and Motoko notice who is coming through the hole.

"Hey Motoko, look who came for some fun?" Naru said to Motoko.

"Yes Naru, lets have fun. You can go first." Motoko responded.

They both grab him and pull him up and secure him so he can't run away.

While Naru starts to have her fun, Motoko ties herself up but Naru doesn't seem to notice that Motoko is covering her ass for the eventual return of Shinobu.

"Well Keitaro, you can't stay stiff all of the time. Why don't I relax your "little friend" with a "massage." After a while, he can't take it any longer as a sticky substance covers her hand and she starts to suck it off of her fingers and licks it off of the palm of her hand. Naru said to Keitaro.

Shinobu not seeing Keitaro for some time starts to suspect that the perverts are at it again.

She barges into Naru's room and finds Naru doing something perverted to Keitaro.

"Help me Shinobu, Naru forced me into her room and tied me up so I can watch her in action because she gets her thrills by being watched. You gotta stop her from doing that to him." Motoko says to Shinobu.

Now, one would say that Motoko is full of shit and is just as guilty. The pervert basher often times makes some poor split decision making and this is one of them.

"You pervert. How dare you do that to Kanako's brother and then force your house mate Motoko to watch your acts of perversion! I challenge you to a duel to regain Keitaro's honor and to punish you!" Shinobu yells at Naru.

"A duel? You'll kill me!" Naru frantically replies in order to escape her punishment.

"That's the idea!" Shinobu responded with a smile on her face.

Shinobu throws Naru a sword that she knows nothing about and then starts to attack her.

Naru by some force of luck blocks her attack and drops the sword and runs away.

The war cry of a crazed Shinobu chasing Naru all over the house is heard throughout the house as everyone goes to watch the fight.

Naru in a desperate move to escape from Shinobu runs up the stairs to the roof.

_Oh shit, the roof. I have no place left to go. _Naru thinks to herself as she tries to escape from Shinobu.

"Ah the roof! You have made a poor choice because I know the roof like the back of my hand. Now I will punish you once and for all." Shinobu yells as she is about to "kill" the pervert.

She raises her sword to punish Naru once and for all when Kanako stops her.

"Don't do it. It isn't worth it. You should stop fighting her." Kanako tells Shinobu.

"Why should I do that? This pervert needs punishing." Shinobu responds to Kanako.

"Don't worry about that. I got something in mind." She gives her a wink telling her that her plan is well evil. Kanako tells Shinobu.

A HALF HOUR LATER

"So what do you think?" Kanako asks Shinobu.

"It is different then what I was expecting so what do we do?" Shinobu responds.

"Well, I hanged Naru from this tree by her wrists and we beat the shit out of her with these." She shows Shinobu some boxing gloves. Kanako tells Shinobu while showing her two pairs of boxing gloves.

"And what do we do now, Rocky?" Shinobu asks Kanako.

"I bought these boxing gloves after I saw the Rocky movies but I never had a chance to try them out since I couldn't afford a punching bag. I think Naru would make a good punching bag. What do you think?" Kanako says to Shinobu.

"Yes, I think it would be a wonderful idea. There is never anything wrong by having fun while punishing perverts." Shinobu responds to Kanako's idea.

"So shall we begin?" Kanako asks Shinobu.

"Sure." Shinobu responds.

Kanako and Shinobu each take turns hitting the "punching bag" who happens to be Naru.

Oh by the way, they put a gag in her mouth since the screams she would have made will ruin the fun.

But you know, Naru should be glad for one thing.

She should be glad that she isn't a man since I don't think Shinobu or Kanako are above using low blows as punishment.

END of Chapter four

Chapter five

Keitaro and Shinobu go on a trip to Kyoto after Shinobu fails her entrance exams for the third time. Meanwhile Amalla Su and Tsuroko Aoyama come to Hinata Sou to take Motoko away to become leader of her fighting school but Su has a plan to stop her from taking her favorite torture victims oh I mean friends away. One thing though, her sister forgot to mention a few things


	5. K&S love connection, Tsuroko's lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina

Love Hina: Perverted Edition

Chapter five

A trip to Kyoto and a visit from Tsuroko and Amalla

Author Notes: I am officially a member of the dark icon hence the addition to my pen name to reflect that. I have received several reviews about the format and I have (hopefully) fixed that so it is more readable. I have also cleaned up Shinobu's foul language. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that. It offended someone and I look back and thought it should be changed. Another thing is that Ep. 25 is poorly placed in my opinion so instead of the girls chasing after Keitaro and Shinobu, I thought that a couple of guests would come to the house and keep them busy. **Thanks to big bear and tomdj for catching those mistakes. Yeah, I type so fast that I occasionally miss something but I usually catch it when I reread it but I guess those two slipped through.**

Story Notes: I just want to thank all of my fans that have been reading this story. This story is on the favorites list of **ELEVEN ( it is now TWELVE)** users and on the alert list of **TEN** users. Since June 20 when a hit counter was activated for all users I have received **356** hits for this story by the time I have posted this. Since I posted this chapter the total has increased to **742** hits **So do me a favor and review with your thoughts and comments or to say what your favorite part of the chapter is or anything, okay.** My writing is based on several rules that I try to follow.

**Try to be unpredictable.**

**Don't be afraid to use some wacky pairings** (read some of my other stories under humor and will know what I am talking about.

**If you mark a story under humor make sure it makes you laugh so hard you fall off of your chair** **and land on your ass.** :)

"Today was the big day. The day in which I, Shinobu Maehara, would be going to pass those exams. Yes, today I would pass the test and become a Tokyo U student just like Keitaro."

As she spent time with him, she enjoyed his company and became friends quite quickly but her heart wanted more.

She started to have feelings for him but was afraid. . . . afraid of what he would say. _What if he didn't feel the same way. _Even though she was an adult now, she still was shy when it came to these sort of things but the thoughts of him continued to appear in her mind.

She shook her head to get the images out. "I must stay focused on this test now and I can't have anything clouding my mind at this critical time. I must pass that test and prove to myself and to everyone of what I can do."

"So Shinobu, are you ready for your big day?"

"Yes." _I hope so._

"Yeah, I thought so. No matter what happens I will always think of you in the same way. Don't worry about what I think. Just go to that exam hall and try your best. That is all that matters to me."

_I can't believe it. The quality that he possesses. That he would think of me no different if I failed for the third time is what I like in him. A man who would think of me no differently if I had failed or succeeded. I must show him how I feel but I don't know what to do._

It was at that moment a scream was heard and it was coming from one of the rooms.

"I got it Keitaro!" Kanako yelled out to check the rooms for the source of the scream.

First Kanako went into Naru's room. Inside she found Naru trying to get some "self gratification".

Kanako was pissed. "Underage children live in this dorm! You perverted idiot!" She gave her a Kanako punch and she sailed out the window.

"Damn pervert! When will that girl ever learn?" She heard the scream again.

She ran into Kitsune's room and found a half drunk Kitsune stumbling around in her room. "She may be drunk but at least she isn't like that perverted girl Naru."

Kanako ran into Motoko's room and there she found the source of the screaming.

Motoko was running around with her sword trying to hit a turtle shaped alarm clock that was flying around and giving off an irritating ring.

"Damn turtle! Stop moving so I can break you!" Seeing that Motoko couldn't break it, Motoko tried to grab it with her hands and after a few tries she finally caught it.

"Now I can turn off this stupid clock."

Of course since Su built it you really shouldn't touch her toys because you never really know what they actually do.

The clock beamed out a message . . . "Unauthorized user must detonate in five seconds!"

One thing went through Motoko's mind at that one moment

_OH SHIT!_ It exploded but being small it didn't kill her. Nah, it just hurts like hell like most of Su's inventions.

Through all of the commotion nobody noticed that Shinobu left to go to the school to take her entrance exams.

MANY HOURS LATER

Shinobu had finally finished the test and went home. She was tired and exhausted but it was finally over.

She walked back to the Hinata Sou where everyone is waiting for her.

"So did you pass the test?" Everyone asked her as they saw Shinobu walk up the last of the steps to the Hinata Sou.

She hesitated for a moment and then she yelled out.

"I think I finally aced this test! Yes I really feel it this time!"

"Great and now lets have a party so I can totally drunk on sake." Kitsune yelled out to everyone.

"Yeah!" Everyone said with a smile.

"And I will beat up Naru for some act of perversion or some stupid thing she will probably say or do and if she actually behaves herself I will hit her anyway. I will claim that I didn't know she was innocent because I think everything she does is perverted or stupid. I always have and always will despise her and her perverted ways." Kanako said with a smile on her face.

"Hey Shinobu, the test scores should have been posted by now. Do you want me to go with you to see if you passed?" Keitaro asked Shinobu.

"Ok." Shinobu responded.

They both walked to the place where the exam results were posted and Shinobu searched for her name and number on the list.

After searching for a while she turned around and ran off.

"Hey Shinobu wait! Where are you going?" Keitaro asked as he tried to catch up with Shinobu.

"Stop following me!" Shinobu yelled back as she continued to run.

"Why are you running away from me? Did I do something wrong?" Whatever it is, you can talk to me about it. Keitaro responded to Shinobu.

She ran to an intersection where a passing car stopped her in her tracks. Keitaro caught up with her and was quite tired from running so much.

"What's wrong Shinobu? Why are you running?"

She just sat on the ground and didn't say a word.

She turned her head and her face was covered with tears.

Why are you sad, Shinobu? You can talk to me.

"I . . . I . . . failed again. I failed for the third time and I feel so stupid for it."

"Don't feel that way. I care for you the same way no matter how many times you failed. But I hope you pass some time."

It was at that moment that Shinobu reached out and embraced Keitaro as she cried. She let out all of the pain that came with failure.

"It is all right. Let it all out and you will surely feel better. At least that is what I think anyway."

_He cares so deeply for me even thought I am a three time failure. He treats me the same love and respect no matter what. I only wish that I can return the feelings but I am so shy when around so many other people. _

It was at that moment that Shinobu noticed a flyer that was posted on a window. _A trip to Kyoto? At a discounted price! That would be perfect. I can afford it and maybe Keitaro would like to accompany me on this trip._

"Hey Keitaro."

"Yes Shinobu"

"I was wondering if you would like to . . ."

"To what?"

"Go on a trip with me to Kyoto."

"I would love to but I don't think I can afford it though."

"Read the sign over there. It says that they got tickets to Kyoto at a discounted rate."

"Well, in that case then I would love to go on a trip. I never been to Kyoto before. I wonder what it is like."

"I guess the only way to find out is to go there."

"Yeah I guess you are right."

THE NEXT DAY

Keitaro and Shinobu left for their trip to Kyoto and nobody knew where they went except for one person. Kanako knew where they went off to.

"Where is Keitaro and Shinobu?" Naru asked everybody.

"I don't know where he went off to. He just took off and left with Shinobu, I guess." Kitsune responded.

"I know where he is. He went to. . ."

At that moment a telephone ring could be heard.

"I got that." Kitsune said.

She picked up the telephone and Shinobu's voice was heard on the phone.

"I went a trip to Kyoto and I will explain everything when I get there." The phone suddenly cut out at that moment.

Shinobu went to Kyoto by herself. It isn't wise for a girl to go all alone by herself.

"Well, I am not so sure about that. I could have sworn I heard Keitaro in the background."

"Yeah I know all about it. They are going on a trip to give her some much needed relaxation after she failed her entrance exams. Personally, I thought it would be good if Keitaro and Shinobu went out together. I think they would make a lovely couple."

"You mean Shinobu and that dumb guy?"

"Shut up you stupid pervert!" Kanako punched Naru in the face and sent her flying towards the wall.

The telephone rang again and Su answered it.

"Hello this is the Hinata hot springs' house of horrors. How may I torture you today?"

Kanako smacked Su in the face and took the phone.

"Hello! This is the Hinata Sou. This is Kanako speaking."

"Hey Kanako. I just want to let everyone else know that I am on a trip to Kyoto with Shinobu."

"Ok Keitaro. When will you be back?" Kanako asked.

"I will be back in". . . Keitaro replied.

The phone cut out at that particular moment.

"This phone. . . You know maybe someone should think about repairing it. Oh well, at least everyone knows where I am." Keitaro said to himself.

"So when will they be back?" Everyone asked.

"I don't know. The phone just suddenly cut out just before Keitaro was going to tell me when they will be back. I know that they will back soon." Kanako replied.

"I don't know about you but we must follow the typical Love Hina plot lines and chase after them like a bunch of annoying flies. We must run around Kyoto chasing after them while doing more damage then necessary and in the end interrupting a very private moment because it just wouldn't be us to leave people alone for a single moment. Well lets go to Kyoto." Motoko said.

It was at that moment there was a knock at the door.

"I will get it". Motoko said as she walked to the door.

When she opened the door, the sight that laid before her made Motoko freeze like a block of ice.

It was her sister Tsuroko and another young woman and they were kissing. . . passionately.

"S. . . S. . . sister! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Tsuroko. I think someone wants to talk to you." Amalla said.

"What was that, Motoko?" Tsuroko asked

"Oh hello Motoko. This is my "wife" Amalla Su."

Motoko just passed out on the floor.

"Hey Motoko are you all right?" Su asked while poking her with a stick.

"May I come in or do I have to stand out here all day." Tsuroko asked no one in particular.

"Yeah sure come on in." Kanako said while letting Tsuroko and Amalla in.

Tsuroko explained about herself and her sister Motoko and how she met her new love of her life.

Eventually, Motoko came around and she got to hear most of what she said.

"Sister, I thought you were married. . . to a man." Motoko said.

"Well, I was but when I was away visiting Mol Mol, I seems that my husband was cheating behind my back. When I got a phone call from home and someone found him in the arms of another woman. I was so pissed at him." Tsuroko said to Motoko.

"So what did you do to him?" Motoko asked.

"Well, I punished that man, Bobbitt style." Tsuroko said to her sister.

"Wasn't that a bit much you know? I don't think that was required. Motoko said.

"Well, I give someone my trust and they break it. It hurts me a lot so I make sure that person who broke my trust is also hurting just like me." Tsuroko said.

"It was between the time that I swore off men and I found someone who could take care of me in just the same fashion. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. Not to mention she knows how to pleasure a woman in bed." Tsuroko said to her sister.

"Please sister, spare me the details. I don't want to know what happens behind closed doors." Motoko said to her sister.

"Oh but that is the best part." Tsuroko said.

Tsuroko goes on a long winded X rated conversation that gave everyone one too many details into the personal life of Tsuroko Aoyama.

Motoko face turned beet red and the vision of a tombstone which read Motoko Aoyama, died of complete and utter embarassment appeared in her mind.

Everyone was hiding their disgust at what she said being straight and all but for one person it gave that person a different reaction.

It started to turn that person on.

"Why do I feel this way? Does it mean that I am. . . not straight?" She thought to herself.

"Um may I ask why are you here? I really can't picture you just coming up here to talk about um personal matters." Kanako said hoping to end her rather disturbing and informative discussion on how lesbians interact with each other in the bedroom.

"Well actually, I was here to take Motoko away to assume leadership of the divinity school of swordsmanship." Tsuroko said.

_I can't go now. I have not even finished my training and I am not ready to assume the leadership position just yet. What can I do to stop her?_ Motoko thought to herself.

_Oh no! I can't have my favorite victim oh I mean friend leave just yet. What can I do? Hmm. . . AH I got it. Motoko mentioned that if a member of her school married they were forbidden from taking command and that means she wouldn't have to leave. But who would follow along with this. Well Keitaro is away with Shinobu so it would have to be someone who was in the house and would be willingly to make some sacrifices but who could be? AH, I know who would the best for this._ Su thought to herself as she made up a plan to allow her uh friend stay at the Hinata Sou.

"NARU IS DEEPLY IN LOVE WITH MOTOKO!" Su blurted out knowing what the reaction would be.

"Oh is that so, Motoko. So you have been swinging the other way have you not?" Tsuroko asked.

_Damn that Su she really screwed me now. My sister won't let go of this no matter how much evidence points to this not being the truth._ Motoko thought to herself.

"But I am not". . . Naru tried to tell the truth.

Motoko grabbed Naru and covered her mouth.

"May we be excused?" Motoko said as she escorted Naru to the dinning room.

"Naru, I have to ask you to take one for the team." Motoko said.

"What?" Naru responded.

"I am asking you to pretend that you are my uh girlfriend?" Motoko said.

"I am not gay and I am not in love with you or any other girl!" Naru yelled back.

"Be quiet. I know that this isn't what you want but because of what Kaolla just did, we are going to play along and make believe that we are lovers. Once Tsuroko is gone, then we can end the charade." Motoko said.

"We better get inside before someone gets suspicious." Naru said.

"Yes, I believe you are right." Motoko replied.

Motoko and Naru returned to the living room where everyone was waiting.

"If you have gotten this far in the relationship, you two should have already kissed. So please show your love and affection with a kiss." Tsuroko said to her sister.

_Oh god! She is making us kiss. Please Naru just do it for both of our sakes._ Motoko thought to herself.

_I am going to kill myself when this is all over._ Naru thought to herself.

"Oh please Naru kiss your lover with the passion that I didn't know you both shared for each other." _This is going to be so priceless. In fact I would pay big bucks for this any day of the week. I always said what goes around comes around. Lets see how the perverts get what they have been giving to other people. _Kanako said and thought to herself obviously enjoying tormenting the perverts.

Naru and Motoko both slowly moved closer to each other and kissed while fighting the utter disgust in the thought of each of them kissing a girl since neither of them were actually gay.

"That isn't how you kiss. Let me and my lover show you two how a kiss is done." Tsuroko said to her sister.

Of course, Tsuroko believes that the best way to teach someone how to kiss is to kiss that person yourself and show them how it is done.

Amalla Su went first and gave a long passionate kiss to Motoko.

_Uh god! She is shoving her tongue down my throat while we kiss. Oh god, please end this torture._ Motoko thought to herself.

Tsuroko also gave Naru a long passionate kiss complete with tongue.

_Oh god! She is frenching me. Motoko, you owe me big for this!_ Naru thought to herself.

"You see this is how it is done." Tsuroko said to her sister.

"I hope you learned how to properly kiss your lover." Amalla said to Naru.

MEANWHILE

Keitaro and Shinobu went to Kyoto and went to many different attractions and stopped at a gift shop along the way and spent several hours touring Kyoto.

"I am going to go inside and look to see if they have souvenirs that I like." Shinobu said to Keitaro.

"Ok." Keitaro said.

He looked around and noticed a photo booth nearby the gift shop.

_I always wanted a picture of me with the scenery of Kyoto. _Keitaro thought to himself.

He walked into the booth and put his money in and looked for the best scenery.

Shinobu having left the gift shop noticed he was in a photo booth walked inside and sat beside him. It was at that moment that the picture was taken. Keitaro not realizing she was inside got surprised by her being there.

"Hey you can't take a picture by yourself since it should be of the two of us since we are both traveling together." Shinobu said to Keitaro.

The pictures came out and Keitaro handed one to Shinobu.

"Here you go. You can have a picture too. Do you like them?" Keitaro asked.

"My Keitaro, they are absolutely perfect. Thank you so much for them." Shinobu replied.

Shinobu and Keitaro looked at the picture they just taken.

_He is so handsome and he would make a wonderful boyfriend but does he think the same way about me?_ Shinobu thought to herself.

_She is so gorgeous. I would just love to be her boyfriend but does she think the same way about me?_ Keitaro thought to himself.

"Hey do you want to take a boat ride around Okinawa? I heard that the scenery is just wonderful and the boat will drop us off near Hinata Hot springs." Keitaro said to Shinobu.

"Yes, that sounds like fun. So when do we go?" Shinobu asked.

"I think I saw a poster that said they were taken off right about now." Keitaro replied.

"So we better hurry up before we miss the boat." Shinobu said.

They both got on aboard the boat and sailed for Okinawa.

MEANWHILE

"So Motoko and Naru I gather that since you can barely kiss one another that you wouldn't know how to properly arouse your lover." Tsuroko said to Motoko and Naru.

"I was wondering how you do that. Don't you have the same "equipment" so how would it work?" Su asked as she was satisfying her curiosity.

"Yes, you are right so the tongue would take the place of the male equipment." Tsuroko replied.

"This is something that shouldn't be seen by other people but since we are instructing you on the proper technique only myself, Amalla, Naru, and Motoko would be in the room so everyone else please leave the room." Tsuroko asked everyone else.

Everyone else leaves Naru's room as Tsuroko and Amalla instruct their students on proper sex techniques.

Kanako walked by Kitsune and she was peering through a hole in the wall.

"What the hell are you doing, Kitsune." Kanako asked.

"Oh, I am just spying on Naru and Motoko. I know when you are asked to leave that is when it starts to heat up. Do you want to come over and take a look?" Kitsune asked.

Kanako's mind was torn at the thought. _One side was saying it isn't right to spy on others and the other half was saying who gives a shit those perverts deserve to get what they give. _

The second half won the battle and Kanako and Kitsune each peered through a hole in the wall as the uh show commenced.

"First Naru and Motoko must both undress so we can begin. We are all girls here and there isn't anything that any of us hasn't seen before so hurry up." Tsuroko asked.

Naru and Motoko reluctantly take off their clothes dreading what is about to happen next.

"There are probably many different techniques you can use but the one that we know the best is referred to as the "tongue tornado" so we will demonstrate this on you to get the feel and how it is performed. I will perform it on Naru while Amalla performs it on Motoko." Tsuroko said.

Naru and Motoko looked at each other as they laid on the bed thinking of just one thing.

For Naru it was. _You owe me BIG for this._

For Motoko it was. _why did I wake up this morning?_

_This is so disgusting and I can't_. . "OH MY GOD!" Naru said and thought.

"What is it Naru?" Tsuroko said knowing what she was about to say.

"The feeling was incredible. I know that isn't with my ahem "lover" but damn she knows what she is doing." Naru said to Tsuroko.

"I hope you learned something today, Naru." Tsuroko replied.

"Now it is your turn Motoko." Tsuroko said.

"Well I guess it can't be that bad since Naru. . OH MY GOD! The feeling. . . I haven't felt this way with any lover that I had and sorry my dear Naru but she is definitely better then you." Motoko said to Naru with a smile on her face.

"I think you are enjoying this a bit too much and that thought is starting to get uh disturbing." Naru said to Motoko.

"Well, I leave you two love birds to continue the passion since we are done here. Lets go Amalla while we continue the lesson in your room Motoko. You don't mind do you?" Tsuroko said.

"I guess not." _Yeah, it isn't like I really have a choice._ Motoko said and thought.

"So how do you feel Motoko?" Naru asked.

"I am stuck between extremely happy and extremely disturbed. Now you know why I don't like spending much time with my sister, Naru." Motoko said to Naru.

"Yeah, she is an one of a kind sister. Thank god, I don't have a sister like that." Naru said to Motoko.

MEANWHILE

Keitaro and Shinobu went on a boat ride around Okinawa as they toured the sights. As they spent the day with just the two of them the feelings they secretly shared for each other wouldn't stop trying to force themselves up. They each wanted to say it to the other but was afraid.

_She is so gorgeous_. _That is it!_ _I am going to have to say it first_. Keitaro thought to himself.

"Shinobu?" Keitaro said.

"Yes." Shinobu replied.

"I wanted to say this for a long time." Keitaro said to Shinobu.

He hesitated for a moment before continuing.

"I have feelings for you."Keitaro said.

It was at this exact moment the waves kicked up and knocked Keitaro on top of Shinobu and they both fell to the floor.

Shinobu didn't care as the words entered her mind she didn't care about anything but that moment. She reached out to him and they both laid entranced by the other as they gave a long passionate kiss on the lips to each other. The time passed was only a moment but for them it was an eternity.

Eventually Keitaro realized that she must have felt the same way about him as he felt about her.

"Keitaro, I have had feelings for you for some time but today I wanted to say it to you as well."

"Keitaro I. . . "

"Keitaro, I . . . love you." Shinobu gave him a kiss as they embraced on the boat.

THE NEXT DAY

"Well, it is about time that me and Amalla headed out so we would be going now but before we go I have something to say." Tsuroko said.

"Motoko?" Tsuroko asked.

"Yes, Sister?" Motoko replied.

"I just wanted to say that I knew from the get go that you were full of shit." Tsuroko said.

"WHAT?" Motoko replied.

"How. . . how did you know?" Motoko asked her sister.

"Well, I knew you weren't that way and I have something else to say as well." Tsuroko said.

"Yes, s. . . sister?" Motoko asked.

"You didn't really have to assume leadership of our family school of swordsmanship right now. I just wanted to fuck with your head." Tsuroko said.

"So you two aren't really in love with each other, right?" Motoko asked.

"Actually that part is the truth. Remember a ways back when you told me a lie that did have some truth to it." Tsuroko asked.

"Yeah." Motoko replied.

"And I said I would get you back for that. Tsuroko asked.

"Yeah, please continue." Motoko said.

"Well, I just did. And you know what the moral of this all is?" Tsuroko asked her sister.

"No, what is the moral of this perversion if I may ask, Sister?" Motoko asked.

"Never lie to your older sibling. They will fuck you for it." Tsuroko replied.

"Well bye everyone and take care." Tsuroko said.

As Tsuroko and Amalla left the Hinata Sou they passed by Keitaro and Shinobu who were entering the Hinata Sou.

"Hello everyone. How was everything when you were together on your trip?" Kanako asked.

"Kanako, it is a long story. So how was everything while we were away?" Keitaro said.

Keitaro, it is an even longer story and it started like this. . . Kanako replied.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

Author Notes: you might remember that last scene between Tsuroko and Motoko from anger management when what's his name told a lie with a little truth to it and that crazy doctor did the same to him

While I was writing this chapter I had thought of a new story that would be interesting to write once I am finished with Love Hina: Perverted Edition. It is called Love Hina: Evil Edition and classified under humor/parody. As the title suggests, it feature an evil Urashima family, a stuck up rich girl (Naru) and her housemates which are also not very friendly towards her either. I wanted to hear some feedback on it and if I hear enough positive feedback it will probably be the next story to grace this website.

slang which refers to the severing of one's manhood. I would expect it to be extremely painful.

someone in this house is gay. Can you guess who it is. I will reveal the truth in the next chapter.


	6. M& the dragon palace dream or nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina

Love Hina: Perverted Edition

Chapter six

The Kendo girl and the legend of the dragon palace

The Perverted Misadventures of a perverted swordswoman

Is this a dream or a total nightmare?

It was a typical day at the Hinata Sou except for one thing. Naru hasn't been sent into orbit yet but that was about to change.

"NARU, YOU PERVERT!" Kanako yelled as Naru once again took a ride on the Kanako express for her never ceasing acts of perversion.

_Uh, God, I am getting sick of that perverted loser of a girl who still hadn't figured out that putting her hands down Keitaro's pants is totally unacceptable_. Kanako thought to herself.

There was a knock on the door.

Kanako opened the door and a young woman was standing outside.

"Hello. My name is Mutsumi Otohime and I am looking for a room to stay at the Hinata Sou."

"Please come inside and we will do everything necessary to get you a room at the all girls dormitory." Kanako said.

"My name is Kanako and I am the co manager of this dorm. My brother Keitaro is also a manager of this dorm."

"My that is quite unusual for a man to be running an all girls dormitory. Mutsumi said."

"Don't worry about him. He won't do anything perverted if that is the thought that was going through your mind." Kanako said.

"It is all right. I don't mind if a man runs the dorm." Mutsumi said.

Unbeknown to everyone here, Mutsumi was also a pervert but unlike Naru and Motoko she was a lesbian and therefore she didn't see men in the way that Naru and Motoko saw them as. No, she was interested in women and what she could get away with.

Kanako brought her around to see the other tenants and her brother as well and they all greeted the new tenant.

"I am glad to meet you all and I am very happy to be a tenant of this dorm." Mutsumi said.

As she saw each of the tenants, one of them stuck out in her mind. It was the girl who called herself Naru Narusewega.

_My, she has a huge chest. Not as big as mine but big nonetheless. And I like to get a feel of that ass. _Mutsumi thought to herself.

"Hey, Naru." Mutsumi asked.

"Yes, Mutsumi." Naru replied

"Do you mind showing me to my room so I can unpack my things?" Mutsumi asked.

"Yeah sure, no problem." Naru replied.

She showed her to her room and they both walked inside and Naru closed the door.

"So what do you think of the place?" Naru asked.

"It is wonderful and I am happy to be here." Mutsumi replied.

Now Mutsumi didn't have a problem with fainting spells but faked them to lure unsuspecting targets and Naru was going to be her next one.

Mutsumi "fainted" on the floor and Naru rushed to give her CPR but when she got down and started to breathe air into her lungs that was when she got a surprise.

Mutsumi wrapped her legs around Naru's legs and held her down so she couldn't move. She started to french kiss her as she move one hand up Naru's shirt and the other hand down Naru's shorts. Naru was so surprised she just froze up and couldn't move.

_Oh such nice breasts and her ass. . . I like the feel of this hot girl's ass._ Mutsumi thought to herself.

Naru attempted to break free but couldn't. It seemed that her grip was unbreakable and she couldn't call for help because Mutsumi was give her a deep passionate french kiss as she continued to feel her ass and breasts.

_Hmm. . . I think I hear someone coming. Now I will play the innocent act and get this girl in trouble for it._ Mutsumi thought to herself before forcing Naru's hands up her shirt and down her pants to make it look like she was being the pervert.

She let go of her mouth and she screamed for help.

Shinobu walked in and saw Naru on top of Mutsumi and Naru's hands were under her clothes.

"I can't believe it. Mutsumi hasn't been here for one day and you go ahead and do this." Shinobu yelled!

"But Shinobu this isn't what it looks like!" Naru yelled to Shinobu

"Please spare me your feeble lies!" Shinobu yelled before unleashing a ki attack.

"Special Technique"

"HURRICANE BLADE!"

She sent Naru flying towards the wild blue yonder and then she helped Mutsumi up.

"Are you all right?" Shinobu asked.

"Oh yeah, I am fine. Thanks for asking." Mutsumi replied.

After eating a delicious dinner, she decides to visit Kitsune.

Mutsumi walks up and leaves her room and walks to Kitsune's room when she passed a set of stairs while on the second floor. Su was trying to do her famous hello kick to Mutsumi. She noticed her ahead of time and sped up so when she tried to kick her she missed Mutsumi completely.

Su instead fell down the stairs for it.

_Silly girl. I saw her way before she even tried to kick me. That will teach her not to hit people for no reason._ Mutsumi thought to herself.

She knocks on the door of Kitsune's room.

"Who is it?" Kitsune asked

"It is me, Mutsumi."

"Ok come on in. Do you want a drink?" Kitsune replied.

"Oh yeah sure." Mutsumi replied.

After they both have several drinks, they both start to get more talkative.

"So say it isn't so." Mutsumi said.

"Yeah, it's true. Yeah I figured it out when Motoko's sister and her uh "friend" came over for a visit. They taught Motoko and Naru some interesting lessons and when I watched them well it kinda turned me on and all. I had a lot of boyfriends in the past but never felt the way I did when I was around them." Kitsune said.

"Yeah, I am the same way as you." Mutsumi said.

"What do you mean about that?" Kitsune asked.

"I have the same feelings about women that you have, Kitsune." Mutsumi replied.

"You do too?" Kitsune asked.

"Yes." Mutsumi replied.

It was at that moment Mutsumi leaned over and gave Kitsune a kiss on the lips.

She didn't know for sure if the feeling she got at that moment was from drinking too much or a genuine feeling but for her it felt good. She moved in and returned the kissing and they both got well very intimate with each other.

MEANWHILE

Keitaro and Shinobu were in front of Shinobu's room. Keitaro gave Shinobu a kiss on the lips as well and she started to return them as she lead them both into her room and they also started to get intimate with each other.

MEANWHILE

Naru called up her boyfriend Shirai over for some fun as well. Naru snuck him up the stairs and into her room and she started kissing as they also got intimate with each other.

While everyone was in the throe of passion, two girls were left out of the fun: Kanako Urashima and Kaolla Su. That was about to change. There are a few things that Su didn't mention about herself. She never mentioned what happens when the red moon comes and Kanako and the other housemates are going to find out what happens when the red moon comes.

As for Motoko, she was in a deep mediation because something has been bothering her for some time and she wanted to find out what it was but it seemed that Su enhanced her vision with one of her newest inventions.

_I needed money to complete my new invention which would have been a fun game but Motoko wouldn't give me any money. Well, this shot should make for an interesting time_. Su thought to herself.

While she was mediating, Su shot Motoko with the serum that would make someone hallucinate and put the Mr. Virtual mind reading device on and turned on the tv so she could see what she was thinking. Su grabbed a bag of popcorn and started to watch.

ENTER DREAM SEQUENCE

_If I, Motoko Aoyama, am going to find out what is bothering me, then I will have to force it out into the open._

She pushed open the door in front of her and finding more doors she continued to open them one by one. Eventually she opened the last of the doors and found something familiar.

She saw herself and this other version of herself, walked over to her and start to put a hand down her pants and a hand up her shirt and for some reason she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Get off me, you pervert! _Uh this is so humiliating_." Our Motoko said and thought.

Eventually it all disappeared and she was in a stage of sorts where Naru was but she was dressed in a fancy dress.

"Why are you dressed like that, Naru?" Motoko asked.

"I am going to the ball where all the rich nobles are waiting for me. Put down your sword and come with me, my love." Motoko hesitated for a moment from the shock of what she said. "Don't you want to be with me, my sweet Motoko." Naru asked

"But I am not. . . "Motoko was interrupted by a gust of wind and the cackling of a familar voice.

A strange man appeared out of nowhere as this person continued to speak.

"Come with me princess Naru and become my bitch." Naru screamed as the man took her away.

" Bring my friend Naru back!" Motoko yelled as she seemed to transport again to a different location.

She was in the middle of a desert and she saw two figures in front of her.

"That is Kanako and Keitaro. They may know what the hell is going on." Motoko said to herself.

"Oh look, Kanako! I see one of our fellow travelers." Keitaro said as Motoko approached.

"Hello young lady. Are you here to save princess Naru? Come with us as we journey to find her." Keitaro asked.

"I am not going anywhere." Motoko said.

Kanako started to get pissed as Keitaro cried.

"You are going with him whether you walk or get dragged by your hair!" Kanako yelled to Motoko

She grumbled to herself as she decided to walk willingly with her.

As they walked, the loud yelling of a young girl was heard. Hello Keitaro and if you are going to save princess Naru then you are going to need to drink this. It is made from the Special Eggs of Xorbia. They all get placed in a huge blender while the girl who was actually Su sat on the button as they swished around. Nobody seemed to mind as they got swished around in Su's hughe blender and only Motoko got a huge gulp full of this drink.

Now the Special Eggs of Xorbia or S E X for short is a powerful food that when ingested can give super powers to whoever drinks it but with everything that Su makes comes with a catch. You may wonder why I didn't say the word but instead just spelled it out. Well, saying that word gives the people around the person who ingested it an unsatiable desire to have s e x with that person whether they want to or not. Now you know about what the Special Eggs of Xorbia does.

"Wasn't that drink good, Motoko?" Keitaro asked.

"How can you say that after what she did to us?" Motoko thought for a moment and she found out what the shorthand for that drink was.

"All I want to know is what does SEX have to do with anything?" Motoko asked.

They all suddenly turned around and gave her that look.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Motoko asked.

SOMETIME LATER

Motoko put back on the rest of her clothes after she got laid by every person and every way possible.

_Uh this dream is getting disgusting. My god, those hands and Urashima's . . . uh what the fuck just happened?_ Motoko thought to herself after her first experience with the side effects of that drink and this will happen each and every time she says that word.

They continued to walk as they met up with Kitsune and Shinobu who were riding a large gecko and frog.

The sight of the large animals terrified Motoko who wasn't expecting such crazy animals to appear out of nowhere.

"Maybe Motoko needs some more of my Special Eggs of Xorbia?" Su wondered aloud.

"No, but I feel that I had have enough SEX for one day?" _Damn I said it again._ Motoko said and thought.

SOMETIME LATER

She put on her clothes after her second experience with that cursed side effect.

They continued to walk until they walked to the home of the Oracle which looked just like the Hinata tea house.

"This is just the Hinata tea house. Well I shouldn't complain too much since I didn't say sex again." _DAMN IT I SAID IT AGAIN!_ Motoko said and thought to herself.

After her fourth lesson on why you don't say that word when under the influence of the Special Eggs of Xorbia, Motoko and company met up with the Oracle.

"I am the Oracle and I will bestow special skills to you and your fellow travelers. Oh Motoko don't worry about that vase over there." Haruka said.

"Which one?" Motoko asked.

"The one just to your side." Haruka asked.

"You mean the one with the cute couple who look like they want to have sex." _Oh shit, I said it again. _Motoko said and thought.

After feeling the curse of the Special Eggs of Xorbia which by the way caused Motoko to break that vase.

"Hey Morpheus." Haruka asked.

"What?" Morpheus said.

"Come over here now damn it." Haruka asked.

"I am watching the world series and I am not leaving from this chair." Morpheus said.

"The Red Sox win four games to zero." Haruka said.

"Damn you, you ruined a perfectly good world series by telling me who won. Morpheus asked."

"Haruka. . ." Motoko asked.

"The name's Oracle." Haruka said.

"Yes uh Oracle how do you know the score of a game that hasn't even ended yet." Motoko asked.

"I know everything. I even know who you did last summer, Motoko." Haruka said.

"Oh great, someone who knows who I had sex with last summer." _Oh shit, I did it again_." Motoko said and thought. to herself.

After her fifth occurrence of the side effects of that damn drink. The oracle continued.

"We all must be in costume so you gotta change your clothes." Su said.

"Do I have to?" Motoko asked.

"Yes." They all said.

Motoko changed into an all black leather outfit complete with black leather jacket, shirt and pants. She didn't have much of a choice because it was that or the dominatrix outfit complete with whips and chains.

"You must look for the Triangle map and Morpheus knows where it is." Haruka said.

Morpheus stepped out and he looked a lot like that professor Seta guy who used to tutor Naru when she was having problems with her school work.

"You must go to the fabled gift shop for that is where you will find the answers to the questions you have. Good luck and don't come back. I want to continue to watch this game in peace so don't be a dumb ass and forget what I said." Morpheus said.

They continued their travel until they came to the fabled gift shop. They walked inside the gift shop and looked around and found the triangle map which looked like a pennant.

"This is just a stupid pennant." Motoko said.

They all turned to her and they looked very pissed at that moment.

"I'll shut up now." Motoko said.

The map pointed to a lake which was the home of Puff the magic dragon.

The "dragon" appeared and it was actually a turtle which Motoko is deathly afraid of turtles.

"Hey look everybody, Motoko pissed herself!" Su shouted out to everyone.

Everybody started to point and laugh at Motoko.

Motoko's face turned beet red.

_This isn't a dream. . . this is a TOTAL NIGHTMARE!_ Motoko thought to herself.

"This is not a dragon." Motoko said.

The "dragon" pointed to a sign which read.

I am a dragon you stupid bitch. The sign read.

"Ok, I'll shut up now." Motoko said.

They finally reached the dragon palace which oddly resembled the Hinata Sou. Everyone ran inside leaving Motoko alone.

"Hey wait up!" Motoko yelled to her companions. She walked inside and looked around but no sign of anyone.

Eventually she found the evil king and the arch enemy was speaking with Keitaro.

"Keitaro, I thought he was your arch enemy." Motoko said.

"Hey, it is a dream. When did any dream make any sense at all?" The king said.

"This is not a dream, this is a total nightmare! I will not rest until I challenge you to a duel and kick your ass!" Motoko yelled.

The king and Motoko were standing in front of each other and were prepared to charge for the first attack and the king attacked first.

Motoko arched herself backwards and dodged the blow while in "matrix slow motion." Motoko took her sword and hit the king right in the face with her sword and it broke apart the mask and revealing the true identity.

Motoko saw the face but couldn't believe it. It was herself standing in front of her.

But at that moment she realized what she was fighting all this time. It was herself. She felt something different. For the first time, she felt disgusted at what she is now and what she has done. It is then that she woke up from this dream state with the hope of seeking redemption and that is now her goal.

END DREAM SEQUENCE.

"Uh oh! It seems the show is over. Well I will take my Mr. Virtual head set off and run like hell so no one will know what I have seen and besides I have the whole thing caught on tape for repeat viewing." Su said before running out of the room with her headset.

It was morning and Motoko woke up and she knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to speak with Keitaro and Kanako. She would speak with Keitaro first.

She ran looking for him but she found him and Naru was trying one of her perverted stunts again.

"NARU, YOU PERVERT!" Motoko yelled before unleashing a ki attack and sent her flying.

Kanako had heard the noise and thought Shinobu had punished Naru for doing something perverted. She walked into the room and found a surprise. It was Motoko who punished Naru.

"Kanako and Keitaro." Motoko said.

"Yes." They both replied.

"I want to apologize to both of you for what I have done. It was wrong and I don't know how you can forgive me but I will try to be a better person and I can hope one day you can forgive me for what you know and don't know." Motoko said.

Kanako held out her hand and Motoko shook it.

"I hope this promise is one you will never break." Kanako said.

"I hope so too." Motoko said.

END of Chapter six

Next chapter

Meet Mr. And Mrs. Kaolla Su the red moon transformation with the perverted edition twist and guess who fell in love with her or um him.

If you said Kitsune was gay then you were right.

Pairings as they currently stand

Keitaro and Shinobu

Naru and Shirai

Motoko and Haitani

Kitsune and Mutsumi

Kanako and ?

Su and ?

Amalla and Tsuroko

Oh fellow readers who actually review the story( yes there are readers who don't review and you should really review) . I need a man's name that sounds Japanese. In the original show Su just transformed into an adult but in my edition she not only transforms into an adult but can transform into an adult woman or man.

And as always read and review I accept signed and unsigned reviews so there is no excuse not to review and besides I write faster when I get a lot of reviews so send them in.


	7. meet Mr Suzaki and mrs Kaolla Su

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina

Love Hina: Perverted Edition

Chapter seven

Meet Mrs. Kaolla Su and Mr. Suzaki Su

A/N thanks to all of my readers who gave me some ideas. I choose Bigfics name because I like the way that it sounded and not to mention if you said it in the traditional Japanese way which is last name first. I wanted a name that sounded Japanese and since I am an American, I wouldn't know any Japanese names so thanks. Oh yeah for an update for those who are curious. . .

1648 hits

69 reviews

14 favorites

11 alerts

I say thanks to all my readers who reviewed and/or put this story on alert and/or favorites

It was a quiet night and everything seemed the same as every other night but this time it was different. The moon was red and to one particular girl it made all the difference. This girl transformed into a woman or an man. That was bad enough but with raging hormones could only spell trouble for whoever was unlucky to meet this person in this state.

Naru was in her room fast asleep when a figure clouded in shadows snuck into her room and laid next to Naru and she started to move her hands up Naru's shirt and down her pajama pants and had a smile on her face. She looked like Su but one couldn't tell in the darkness.

Naru woke up and seeing the strange girl feeling her up started to scream for help. Kanako ran into the room where the sound was coming from.

By the time that Kanako arrived, Su had been sleepwalking and went into Naru's room.

"Naru, how could you violate this innocent girl!" Kanako yelled at Naru.

Naru just realized that for some reason one of her hands was up Su's shirt and her other hand was pulling down Su's pajama pants.

"It isn't what it looks like, Kanako! You gotta believe me!" Naru begged for mercy as the others woke up and walked to where the noise was coming from.

"Naru, I completely believe that you weren't doing anything to violate this young girl BUT MY FISTS DON'T!" Kanako yelled before punching her and sending her flying.

"Are you all right Su?" Kanako asked.

"Yeah, I am all right. The last thing I remember is I was sleeping in my room and I wake up sleeping next to Naru." I guess I like Naru more then I realized. Su replied.

Naru just stood there and gave a look of confusion at what she had just said and Kanako noticed her reaction.

"Look, you pervert. I better not hear about you violating anyone else tonight because I will make sure you regret it so do me a favor and try to not feel up any more of my tenets tonight." Kanako said.

Kanako and the others left Naru's room to return to bed.

_That stupid girl and her perverted ways are really getting old and now she is doing it to women too. One of these days she is going to regret doing this perverted stuff to people._ Kanako thought to herself before going to sleep.

THE NEXT NIGHT

This night was same as the last for the red moon once again appeared and for Kaolla Su it meant that she would transform once again but this time was different. She was prowling the streets and with raging hormones while in her adult female form was a bad combination.

A young man was walking along the road and for this individual it was going to be a special night for him or a total nightmare.

"I had to wait seven chapters for some screen time in this story. My name is Kentaro Sakata and I am rich selfish and egotistical. Hey that isn't me at all. Stop putting words in my mouth. Well anyway, I am going to go home I guess and get some rest."

He heard something move in the darkness.

_What was that noise coming from_? Kentaro wondered to himself before he found out what it was the hard way.

A young foreign woman jumped at him from the darkness and before he knew it clothes start to fly off and this strange woman gave Kentaro a night he will not soon forget.

THE NEXT EVENING

A tv set was on and playing the evening news as Kanako and the others sat down for dinner.

"This is the Hinata Hot Springs evening news. First up today is the bizarre attack on a Kentaro Sakata."

"Kentaro Sakata, the son of a wealthy businessman was sexually assaulted by an unidentified woman. More about this and the other top news of the day coming up right after these messages." the news man said.

Shinobu just looked at Naru.

"What the hell are you looking at me for? I didn't do anything wrong!" Naru said to Shinobu to calm her suspicions about her.

"Don't worry Shinobu. Naru might be a pervert but she is too stupid enough to plan such a well thought out attack like that. I think even she is smart enough to know that sort of thing would get you sent to prison but yet again she is pretty stupid too." Kanako said to Naru.

"Hey, who are you calling stupid?" Naru asked.

"Oh shut up, you whinny bitch! You should be glad someone is defending you. You know most people would just beat you up for what might possibly have happened instead of using actual facts to determine a person's guilt or innocence." Kanako yelled at Naru.

"I am going out for a walk and I will be back in a while, ok. Hey Shinobu, will you keep an eye on the pervert so she doesn't think she can try anything while I am gone. Kanako said.

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of her if she tries anything. So have a good time ok." Shinobu said to Kanako.

Unbeknown to Kanako and the others but Su had also left the room not saying a word to anyone.

As she walked downtown, she noticed some shops and went inside one of them and looked around at what they were selling. It was a clothing shop for men and women.

"Hey do you need any help?" A man asked.

"Yes, I do need some help. I need someone's opinion if these clothes look good on me because I am not sure." Kanako said.

"Well, why don't you put some of them on and I will give you my opinion." The man said.

Kanako went into a dressing room and put on some of the clothes that she had picked out and walked outside.

"So what do you think? I like them." Kanako said.

"They look wonderful. You look really cute in that outfit. Hey do you want to go out somewhere for a meal or something? My name is Suzaki Su and what is your name?"

Kanako just blushed at what he just said. She had checked him out before getting changed and she liked what she saw so far.

"Yeah sure. My name is Kanako Urashima and I would be happy to go out for a meal with you. So let me pay for this and we will head out. Oh by the way, do you know a girl named Kaolla Su?"

"Who?" Suzaki asked.

"Never mind." Kanako replied.

She paid for her new clothes that she was wearing and put the ones she came in with in a bag and walked out with Suzaki.

They went to a nice restaurant and had a meal and some drinks even though Kanako had already eaten earlier was still hungry and enjoyed the meal. As the night progressed, Kanako had really started to like Susaki and he had the same feelings as well.

"Hey do you want to come to my uh hotel room, huh?" Susaki Su asked.

Kanako would probably had refused but because she really liked him and the fact that they were a little drunk accepted his offer and they went to Susaki's hotel room.

He opened the door and they walked inside. Overtaken by the feelings of love, they both started kissing and moved to a bedroom where they had a wild night of sex.

THE NEXT MORNING

Kanako woke up and looked around and saw that she wasn't at the Hinata Sou. She also noticed that she was completely naked and someone was lying next to her.

_Oh, what happened? Oh yeah, I met this really cute guy. His name was uh Susaki and we really hit off and I think we made love in his uh hotel room._ Kanako thought to herself.

"Hello Kanako! Do you want a second round of hot passionate sex!" A voice that sounded really familar screamed to her.

_That voice. . . it sounds like uh Kaolla! What the hell is she doing here. _Kanako thought to herself.

"Uh Kaolla, where did Susaki go and how do you know what we did last night?" Kanako asked Kaolla.

"Oh when the red moon comes out, I sometimes transform into an adult male who calls himself Susaki Su. You didn't know that, Kanako? Hey you know I like your huge chest and that hot ass of yours too. So are you interested into doing the other half of Susaki?" Kaolla asked.

Kanako thought for a moment and the idea of having sex with a girl didn't bother her at all and it was at that moment that maybe she actually swings both ways and maybe Kaolla does too.

And what did she say to Kaolla's offer? Well. . .

She didn't say anything but what she did answered Kaolla's answer.

She jumped on top of Kaolla for round two and maybe three if there are up to it.

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN


	8. Suzaki's plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina

Love Hina: Perverted Edition

Chapter eight

Suzaki's plan (The Final Chapter)

Suzaki was in Su's secret laboratory thinking over his secret plan.

_Hmm. . . things are starting to look up. This mind control device is working good so far. I had gotten Naru to turn Motoko into a pervert because I she would have been trouble. It seems the mind control was broken by Su and her Mr. Virtual device and Amara (adult Kaolla Su) and her raging hormones are causing me to get some unwanted attention. I had wanted to set up my device to control Naru and have some fun with her but it seems Kanako screwed that up. It took control of her mind instead and made her want to have sex with me. It doesn't matter. I forgot to set the timer for the right time so when I changed back into Kaolla Su, it took control of their minds and continued what I started. Ha ha ha ha. . . If I could only witness them two in the act. That would be funny but anyway my plan is to get control of all of their minds and I will be victorious. Ha ha ha ha. . ._

Meanwhile, Kanako returned with Kaolla Su and everyone was worried because Kanako hadn't come back last night.

"Where the hell have you been? We have been worried sick." Kitsune said.

"I don't know what happen. One moment I was looking in a clothing shop and the next thing I remember. I am in a hotel room with Kaolla Su and we were both naked. I don't know how that happened." Kanako replied.

"Well Su is there something you want to tell us?" Motoko asked wondering if there was something that she hadn't told anyone about.

"Look everyone there is something that you all need to know so Motoko get everyone into the common room and I will say my piece." Su said.

They all assemble in the common room and Su starts to speak.

"My people have a special gift that allows one to turn into an adult girl but occasionally they can also turn into an adult male." Su said.

"A what?" Everyone says.

"How the hell is that possible?" Kitsune asked obviously shocked at what Su just said.

"It seems that sometimes they can be good people but can also be quite evil as well. I am not sure but one of them might be bad and could cause trouble for any of us. I noticed some things that have happened when I felt that I couldn't control myself as some force . There is a traitor among us working for this adult version of myself." Su said.

"A traitor? Which one of us could it be?" They all asked.

"I am not sure at the moment but I am guessing that it started happening before we had Kanako and Keitaro become our managers so it couldn't be them. I am surely not involved because the adult versions are usually not like the younger self so I am innocent. The rest of you are suspects but don't worry. I will find out who it is." Su said.

_Damn they are starting to figure it out and Motoko has broken free of the mind control. Susaki is gong to have my ass for this. I am sure of it. I better be careful so I don't get exposed or I will surely regret it. _Naru thought to herself.

"I am something to say as well. When I first met Keitaro I did some perverted things to him but when I was doing them I felt like something had taken over my mind and body and I could only watch as it all unfolded. I want everyone to know that it wasn't my fault that I did all those things and I tried my best to stop myself from doing anything of that nature." Motoko said.

"I know what you are talking about. I had the same happen to me as well. I watched as some unseen force controlled me to do things that I would never do if I was not coerced. I only know one thing. When I find out who was responsible I think we will have a problem deciding who gets to start the punishment." Kanako said.

"Well that is all for now. You can all go back to whatever it was that you were doing." Su said.

Naru went to her room but someone was waiting for her. Naru opened the door and saw a familiar figure and was going to run when it stopped her.

"Running will only make it worse for you. Come inside and close the door." The figure said.

When she closed the door, the person turned on the light revealing the identity of the person. It was Suzaki and by the looks of his face he was pissed.

"You fucked up Naru. You really screwed up this time. Do you know how much time went into my plans." Suzaki said.

"I'm sorry Suzaki." Naru said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it because of you I have to redo most of my strategy and they are starting to figure it out, aren't they." Suzaki said.

"Yeah but they don't. . ." Naru said before getting interrupted.

"Well how long do you think it will take before someone grows a brain and figures it out. What do you will think will happen to me and how about you? I think your life will become a living hell if you figure out that you were involved. How merciful do you think Kanako and Shinobu will be when they discover your secret. Don't forget about Motoko either because she has regained control of her mind and is now siding with the others." Suzaki said.

"It wasn't my fault that Motoko. . . "Naru said.

"You didn't do exactly what I said, did you? You didn't use the machine correctly. I couldn't do it because I couldn't get close but you could and I trusted you." Suzaki said.

"I have two sword masters and miss fists of steel closing in on us." Suzaki said still angry at Naru.

"How about Kanako. . . It was your fault that you had to involve Kanako." Suzaki said.

He punches her in the stomach and she falls to the ground.

"Don't question my authority again or I will not be as merciful as I have been right now." Suzaki said.

"I gave the powerful fists and the ability to run faster then you could before and what do you do? You go and question my authority and my plans. You are lucky I don't kill you now for that remark but I still need this stupid bitch so I can continue my plans. I will leave now but be warned if you screw me. I will screw you and there are worse things then death and I can do all of them." Suzaki said before leaving.

Naru just stood there in fear of what Suzaki said and wondering what to do now while Suzaki walked to Su's room. On the way to Su's room he bumped into a very drunk Kitsune.

"Well Keitaro. You sure have got a heck of a tan." Kitsune said not realizing it wasn't Keitaro.

_This girl is drunk. Thank god or she would have alerted someone who can cause a problem and I don't need any more problems right now. _Suzaki thought to himself.

"You know you sure have been working out. I guess you have been training with Shinobu, huh? I wonder where you train more? On the roof or in the bedroom? Ha ha ha. . . I am going to go now before I pass out so bye now." Kitsune said.

Kitsune stumbles into her bedroom and passes out on her bed.

"That was weird. I wonder how anyone can stay in this house and stay sane. Well on to Su's room before I lose MY sanity." Suzaki said.

MEANWHILE

Naru went into Kanako's room to speak with Kanako about the truth that she has been hiding for so long. She hopes that maybe Kanako will be more understanding then she has been in the past.

"Kanako." Naru said.

"Yes, Naru." Kanako replied.

"I have something to tell you that I have been hiding for a long time." Naru said.

She explains everything that has happen and the culprits behind everything that has happen.

"You bitch. Did you really think I would just forgive and forget for what you have done? You turned your best friend into a pervert and then you and Motoko attack my brother with your perverted acts and then then. . . "Kanako said.

"I know now what I did is wrong and I am trying to make it up to you. It seems that Kaolla Su has a male adult version. He calls himself Suzaki and has been the mastermind of everything that I had mentioned previously. He started to threaten me and I was afraid that he was going to do something drastic soon and that is why I came to you to tell you everything that I know. I don't know how we can defeat this menace and restore Su to her normal form once and for all. He is very strong and dangerous and he even frightens me with his power." Naru said.

"Don't worry for there is nothing that me and my friends can't handle and no crazy lunatic who changes from a girl who doesn't know the meaning of slow down and take your time into a man with no shame or morals will stop us." Kanako said.

"Well thanks for being so understanding so bye." Naru said.

"Yeah bye for now." Kanako said.

Naru was about to leave the room when Motoko barged in.

"What is it, Motoko?" Kanako asked.

Kitsune and Mutsumi have disappeared and I found this note.

"What does it say, Motoko?" Kanako asked again wondering what the hell was going on.

"It said that if you ever want to see them again meet me at the old annex building at six in the evening and make sure that everyone is there." Motoko said as she read the letter.

"Hmm. . . the old annex building. Does anyone know about this old annex building." Kanako asked anyone who may know anything about the building.

It was at that time that Haruka had entered the house and walked into the room where everyone had gathered.

"So you want to know the history of the old annex building huh? Well the annex building was rumored to be a magical place where couples who stayed in the building and made a confession of love would stay together forever. It was closed down some time ago because of the fear that the power of the annex building could be abused for political purposes or the power could be harnessed and used in the discretion of the person who possessed it. If anyone with evil intents had control of the power it would spell disaster for all of us." Haruka said while smoking a cigarette.

"Are you telling me that some unknown pervert or perverts had that power. . . oh if I find out who did this I will really let them have it. If Kaolla Su and Suzaki Su are one and the same he may use her vast knowledge of machines and her array of deadly weapons on us. We better be prepared for anything." Kanako said.

"Hey does anyone know the time because I was just wondering?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah it is only five fifty five PM. Oh shit we only have five minutes to get to the old annex building." Kanako said.

For reasons unknown they made it just in time for had they been late God only knows what Suzaki would have done to his prisoners.

"Ha ha I am glad to see you have made it this far but for you this story ends now." Suzaki said.

"Oh that is just so original. Next you are going to show us the prisoners that we will rescue and you will go on a never ending speech about your evil plans. Ooh I am so scared." Motoko said.

"Aah. Stop reading my mind you know it all bitch." Suzaki said.

"Don't call me a bitch. For it is you that is a bitch." Motoko replied.

"Can you please stop saying that?" Naru pleaded for them to stop.

"Why is something wrong?" Motoko asked.

"This makes no sense at all. It is been nothing more then a bunch of people doing perverted shit for no reason at all." Naru said.

"Look read the title of this story and the genre of this story.. Do you really thing it says look here for serious plot and story line? It is a bunch of pointless bullshit which happens to be funny evil and perverted. Of course it should have warned them of some stupidity in this story as well." Kanako said basically pissed that Naru still hasn't figured out common sense at this point.

"Wait a minute are you telling me that you are all acting?" Naru said.

"Are you telling me that this is the real Naru Narusewega in this story. No wonder you don't have any boyfriends or friends for that matter. Who would want to touch a pervert with a ten foot pole much less be their friend?" Motoko said.

Naru said nothing but was getting really pissed at this point.

"Yeah, I took lessons from Motoko so I can use a sword and make it look believable and I had to act tough and strong in this story but I wanted to be the clean one who got Keitaro in the end. My dream was Keitaro would become my boyfriend and we would do things together and eventually have mind blowing sex and that sort of thing." Shinobu said.

They all give her a confused look.

"What is the problem? You don't think that I know what to do with a man when alone with him behind closed doors? You people sure are naive to think otherwise." Shinobu said.

"Well do you really think that I will do such perverted things as I have done in this story. Of course, it really sickens me but my school really needed money and they paid well for my part so I swallowed my pride, my morals and my conscience and joined in." Motoko said.

"Yeah and as for me. . . If I had really hated you as much as I have shown you so far. I would have probably had killed you and buried you out back with the rest of the garbage and besides I would have worked for free in exchange for beating you senselessly all day and every day of the week." Kanako said.

"Are you saying that I am a piece of trash and I am considered stupid to you?" Naru asked.

"Naru, I think you have already answered my question." Kanako said.

Naru tries to punch Kanako in the face.

_Ooh typical Naru behavior. If you are faced with facts just throw a punch and the problem will go away all on its own._ Kanako thought to herself.

She grabs her punch and sends it back and it smacks her in the face.

"Hey you people down there. My master plan will not be ruined by the likes of you stupid meddling kids. By harnessing the power of the old annex building I will make you love each other in that special way." Suzaki said with an evil tone in his voice as he started the annex building up.

Unfortunately for some reason he selected the people to be paired up with the people they have come to love on their own so his plan was destined to fail. Oh and while they were getting intimate with each other it seemed that Naru and Kanako and Motoko were left unaffected.

"Huh? Why isn't it working on you three?" Suzaki said.

"Well, Naru is so stupid I really don't think she knows what love is since she must think violence and love are the same thing. As for me, I have no heart because only that kind of person could torture Naru like I like to do each day and enjoy it as much as I do." Kanako said with a smile.

"As for me, I hate men and wouldn't think of even breathing the same air as one unless I had a very very good reason for doing so like discounted rent or getting paid for my part in this sordid story." Motoko said.

Naru started to attack Kanako and she attacked back with punches and kicks.

"I know that when these two start to fight it is best to say as far away as possible or you will get swept in a tornado of punches and kicks. It goes so fast you will get your ass kicked before you even realized that you were even hit once." Motoko said.

"Do those two ever stop?" Suzaki said.

"It takes a while for them to stop. You will have to wait until they tire out and that takes a while?" Motoko said.

"How long is a while?" Suzaki asked.

"Well. . ." Motoko said.

TWO HOURS LATER

"Finally they finished kicking each other asses. So who won that fight?" Suzaki asked.

"I did like I always do." Kanako said.

"Hey you cheated!" Naru said.

"Do you know that in fighting that there are no rules. Why does everyone always insist that there are some sort of rule or rules that one must follow in a fight?" Kanako said.

"She is correct in stating that in the type of fight that just commenced there are no rules but a true and noble spirit follow some sort of rule or standard." Motoko said.

"Since Suzaki's machine failed to do anything but make an ass out of himself what do we do with Suzaki and Naru?" Kanako asked.

Kitsune and Mutsumi were let go and joined with the rest of the girls.

"I thought you accepted my apology?" Naru asked.

"I have the feeling that your word means very little so I thought that you needed an incentive to stay away from those perverted ways of yours." Kanako said.

"And what do you have in mind?" Motoko asked.

"Well. . ." Kanako said.

"As for Naru, I thought that she should see first hand what the victim of a pervert feels like so I tied her to a tree and blindfolded her and wrote a message on a sign next to her and make a few phone calls to the local perverts." Kanako said.

The scene changes to Naru tied to a tree and wearing a blindfold. The sign next to her said. . .

Kiss my lips. Feel my breasts. Fulfill my sick fantasies.

The sounds of a group of men known to be perverts started to come up to where Kanako told them to go to.

This plan will work for Naru will either stop being a pervert or go insane. Either way, it is a win-win situation for me. Kanako said.

"What about Suzaki?" Motoko asked.

"Well, for him we will hang him from a tree and play a game of T-ball with these metal bats." Kanako said.

"I don't see a ball. How do you play base ball without a ball?" Kitsune asked.

"Oh the ball is right there." Kanako said while pointed a finger at Suzaki.

"Oh, I get it. We basically just the beat the shit out of him. . . sounds like fun." Kitsune said with a smile on her face.

_FUN? FUN? These girls are insane and I had to be stuck with them. They seem to enjoy this way too much for me._ Suzaki thought to himself.

They each take turns hitting the "ball" and the sounds of screams could be heard for quite some distance and now it was Mutsumi's turn.

"Oh my! You are supposed to hit the "ball" like this." Mutsumi said.

She took her metal bat and was prepared to strike the ball.

"NO! She is gonna to hit my. ." Suzaki said before being hit in the groin with a metal bat.

The scream could be heard for miles around. It was at that moment that Suzaki turned back into Kaolla Su.

"Um. . . why am I hanging from this tree and why are Shinobu and Keitaro not wearing any clothes?" Su asked.

"Because we are having mind blowing sex, Su." Keitaro said.

"Hey can I join in too?" Su said.

"SU!" They all yelled.

"WHAT?" Su replies with a yell.

"Hey it worked. It seems that we beat the pervert Suzaki right out of her. Well, lets untie Su and go home. I have had enough of the perverted bullshit for one day." Kanako said.

"Yeah, I have a bottle of sake calling my name." Kitsune said.

"Hey, after we get drunk don't you want to start round two?" Mutsumi asked.

"Oh yeah, and this time it will be you that passes out from the mind blowing. . ." Kitsune said before getting interrupted.

"KITSUNE!" Everyone else but Mutsumi yelled.

"WHAT?" Kitsune replied.

"I have to continue my training so Keitaro I need you to meet me on the roof and be my training dummy since this little fantasy tale is over." Motoko said.

"And what if I refuse?" Keitaro asked.

"In that case, I will beat you into submission and then use you as a training dummy." Motoko said.

"I will be there soon." Keitaro said.

"Oh one more thing, please put some clothes on before coming up." Motoko said.

"Yeah no problem." Keitaro replied.

"Hey Keitaro." Shinobu said.

"Yes Shinobu." Keitaro replied.

"Come to my room after your session with Motoko and we can have some, you know, intimate time.""Shinobu said.

"Oh yeah. I will be there as soon as I can." Keitaro said knowing what Shinobu wanted.

"And when you are done with her don't forget about me too. I want some of what Shinobu is having." Kanako said.

_I wonder if I can handle two women on the same day. I hope so for my sake_. Keitaro thought to himself as they all walked home.

END OF STORY

I would like to thank all of my readers who reviewed this story and I am going to list them all

Names in bold are on favorites list Italics are on story alert names that are both bold and italics are on story alert and favorites.

**skysora**

Temjin-on

tokyo fox (unsigned)

**dimitri plabato of the dark icon writers**

JWM (unsigned)

Zedrik (unsigned)

_**VoidHawk**_

Have No Name (unsigned)

The Cactus

_**drgnmastr-alex**_

Pockygirl-2002

_Innortal_

_**Jessica Turner**_

element4life

NefCanuck

Talantus

Shinji the good sharer

_Bigfics_

_**ssgohan79**_

duo of extraordinary laziness

_**sci-fi raptor**_

the most evil pervert (unsigned)

I'm going to kick your ass

tomdi1701

**zero asakura**

hideki45

**kaon kai**

crazy-antman (unsigned)

writer of the blaze

tamago (unsigned)

bigbear (unsigned)

these people below didn't review but put this story on alert and/or favorites

**AC Drawings**

**Amras Felegund**

_**Drays**_

**Outlaw2**

**Sancho323**

**Shadowhunter11**

_**Tech0**_

_**xdreamerxforxlifex**_

_nchammer326_

_Kayarn_

that is 41 people total and considering that this story has 2600+ hits I am guessing that there are many more who read this story then this so thanks to you all and if you haven't yet please drop me a review.

Status of stories

The Dimension Jumpers on hold but I will get back to it. Please take a look and review if you haven't

Love Hina: the next generation on hold but I will get back to it when I figure out what to do with it.

Love Hina: evil edition will get a chapter next.


End file.
